Girl with Luv
by StoryMage
Summary: Emiya Anzai is a first year student in Ouran Academy. She has never been to the Host Club and she plans to keep it that way. That was until her "friends" start torturing her is when she meets someone who helps her, who she would then call them Mitsu-Senpai. How will the Host Club be brought into her life? Read to find out. (OC x Host Club Members)
1. Prologue

The Host Club. That was what most of these girls would talk about here in Ouran Academy. I don't know what it is exactly, but when I had asked my older brother, Nikko, about it, he just told me to stay away from the said club. He had claimed that it was bad for my well-being. I knew that he was possibly exaggerating, so I had asked my sister after his long, stupid explanation of how I should never go to the Host Club and how it would ruin my innocent mind and stature. My sister, Kaya, had basically said the same thing, but she had included something my brother never had.

" _They basically get paid to flirt with girls."_

Was that _so_ hard to explain?

"Why am I not allowed to go to the club when I wander around during my break?" _I remember asking both my siblings at one point._

Nikko responded first. "You are too precious to us to go see those... Those _devils!_ Why would you ask that? You are my little-"

"Do you _want_ guys to flirt with you?" Kaya interrupted him which immediately sent him into his sulking corner.

"No…" I mumbled.

"So why would you ask?"

 _Why did I ask? Well, I was curious, of course. The club was the most talked about in my school once I went into my first year of high school. It had barely developed and it was basically the best thing since toilet paper. Why wouldn't I want to know about it?_

 _Because of my siblings' worried speeches about the Host Club, I decided to listen to them and not be convinced by my friends to go and join them at the club. Well, they used to be my friends. They would always talk about the Host Club. They noticed that I haven't gone along with them, so they had invited me to go with them one day. I had told them that I couldn't go._

"What's _so_ important that's happening in your life that you _can't_ go a club with your _friends_?" Isaki had asked me. She was the only senior in our small group of friends. We called her VP or Vice President. We weren't a club so I didn't understand _why_ she was a _vice president._

"Well, I can't-"

"Well, if you're saying that you _can't,_ you might as well be saying that you _can't_ be our friend." Uki scoffed. She was one of the first years, besides Kimi and I. We would call her _princess._ I hate calling her that. Her personality and looks are nowhere near what a princess's should be.

"But I really can't…" I mumbled.

"If you can't, then we can go some other time." A meek voice had spoken. I looked over at Kimi who had a shy smile on her face. Kimi was new to the group and we decided to call her the _Sorceress_ due to her knowledge of black magic and the fact that she was in the Black Magic Club.

I gave a smile back and went to thank her for her understanding, but a voice had stopped me. " _Haha_ , no." Tomiya's voice immediately wiped the smiles off both of our faces. Tomiya was known as the _president_ or the _queen._ She was the only second year in our group. She walked over to Kimi and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kimi, that's nice and all, but _no._ We can't skip out on something like the Host Club." She walked over to me and placed both her hands on my shoulders before bending over until she was eye-level with me. "So tell me, _Emi_ , what is _so_ important that you can't come and hang out with your _friends?"_

Tomiya kept on staring into my eyes. Her dull green eyes held such ferocity that I thought if I moved a muscle, even if I had twitched, she would snap. "I... Can't because…"

"Because…?" She urged.

I inhaled. "Because I'm not interested in joining you just to have boys flirting with me. It's not right."

I felt Tomiya's hands grip my shoulders before relaxing. She stood up straight and smiled. "Okay, then." She spun on her heel and started to walk towards the class door. "See you around, Emiya~" The others left along with her, not even looking back. Well, Kimi did, but her look bothered me the most. It was a look of sympathy.

 _The next day, none of them talked to me or even bothered to look at me, with the exception of Kimi giving me small pitiful smiles or waves in the hallway. I had asked Kimi during class why the others were acting that way, but Uki had interrupted us by pulling Kimi away. The only hint that I got from them was when Uki harshly whispered, "Did you forget about what Tomiya said?" to Kimi as she pulled her away. I wondered what Tomiya had said. It wasn't long before I knew the answer. I was constantly being teased by the three girls and they would ruin my belongings by losing them where I wouldn't know where to find them or even throwing them in the school's fountain. That was when I realized that I was being bullied by the people that I thought were my friends. I'm glad that Kimi wasn't involved. Kimi was a shy, kind-hearted girl. She wouldn't hurt a fly, even if her life depended on it._

 _I couldn't tell my siblings about them. They would get easily angered and try to hurt them. I couldn't tell my parents at all. They were too busy. My father ran a business, Sugars & Sweets. My father and I came up with the name when I was six years old. He knew about my love for sweets and toys, so he decided to make the business for me. He told me that once I'm old enough and if I find someone to marry, I can take over the company for him. My mother is an actress, so she is usually traveling to perform a certain movie or show. Because our parents are rarely home, my siblings and I tend to rely on each other. It was what we did. But... no matter what happens to me... I can't let them know what they had done to me. _

_I can't let them hurt... my_ _ **friends.**_


	2. Chapter 1

I bunched up the skirt of my dress in my hands as I ran throughout the halls of the academy. _Where is it?_ I ran by a window and slowed my steps to a stop. I leaned against the wall and tried to regain my breathing. _Where could they have put it?_

"Hey, Anzai-san, are you alright? Why are you still here? Did you go to tutoring?" I heard a voice say.

I looked up to see a girl. I recognized her as one of my classmates, Chizu Kamenashi. "Y-yeah, I'm-" I let out a cough. "I'm fine, Kamenashi-san. I was just looking for my bag. I seem to have lost it. Have you seen it?"

She pushed up the glasses that hung on the bridge of her nose. "Um, I don't think I have. Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine... If you do, can you find me."

"Of course." She moved to stand next to me.

"You don't have to wait for me, Kamenashi-san." I looked at her and saw that she was looking out through the window.

"Hmm... Oh, it's not that." She placed her hand on the window. "The sunset is always so pretty." She looked at me and smiled. "Don't you think so?"

I turned and looked out the window along with her. The sky was filled with the hues of pink, orange, lavender, and light blue. "Wow…" I breathed out in awe. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah…" Then there was silence. It wasn't awkward, but... comforting. "Anzai-san?" I looked at her and saw that she was still staring at the window. Her gaze wasn't directed towards the sky anymore and her index finger was only on the window now. "Is that yours?"

I was confused. I blinked and turned towards the window again. _What was she talking about?_ My eyes followed to where she was pointing and I saw that she was pointing at one of the school fountains. I squinted my eyes and saw something floating in it. My eyes widened in realization. "My bag!" I started to run towards the direction of where the fountain was. I stopped and ran back to Kamenashi. I bowed. "Thank you, Kamenashi-san!"

She waved both her hands in front of her. "Oh, it's nothing, but please, call me Chizu."

I quickly nodded and started to walk backward towards the direction where I was heading to earlier. "Okay, Kam- er, uh, Chizu. You can call me Emiya." I waved at her. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." I turned and started to run towards the exit that was located near the fountain that I saw my things in. I ran outside and went to the fountain. I stopped next to the fountain and scanned it for my bag. I saw it in the middle of the water and I groaned. _Why does it have to be that far?_ I sighed and took off my heels. _Crap, my stockings are going to be dirty._ I lifted my dress to my mid thighs and grabbed the hair tie that was on my wrist and tied my dress so it could stay in the position that I had wanted it. I took a deep breath and took a step into the water. I shivered at the cold and took another step in the fountain. _Why did it have to be in a fountain again? I'd rather have to climb a tree than go in the water._ I made my way towards my bag and grabbed it... but when I did some of my school work fell out. I groaned again and grabbed the now wet papers that were floating around. I made my way back to the edge of the fountain and placed my wet bag next to my heels. I stepped out of the fountain and sighed in relief. _Good, I didn't-_

"Emiya, that look is very... unladylike." I looked at the owner of the voice to see Tomiya, along with Isaki and Uki. "I wonder how your family would react to see you're not the perfect little doll like they imagined." It was Isaki who spoke.

"Oh, it's just you." I crouched down and pulled out the rest of my belongings that were still inside my bag so they could dry out.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Uki asked.

I looked at them again and went to speak, but Tomiya stopped both Uki and I. "I'm _sure_ Emi didn't mean _anything_ by it." She took a step towards me. "Emi, what happened? Why exactly were you doing…" She waved her hand at me with a disgusted look on her face. " _That_?"

I knew that they had done this, but I looked down at my bag. "Um... I don't know." I looked at them and I noticed that they had gotten closer to me. "I think I accidentally dropped my bag in the water, I forgot, but I went to get it myself."

"Oh, that's a shame," Tomiya said.

"Very unfortunate." Then Isaki.

"Yeah, _so_ unlucky for you." And finally Uki.

I nervously chuckled. "Y-yeah…"

They all took another step towards me. "Aren't you missing anything? Maybe _we_ can help you?" Uki suggested.

I looked down at all of my belongings that were still spread out and wet from earlier. I looked inside my bag and through the mushy pile of wet papers and I realized what I was missing. _My phone! My sister is going to kill me!_ I looked back up at them. They were even closer than before. "Um... my phone," I mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that?" Tomiya leaned a bit towards me. "I couldn't hear you."

"I need help looking for my phone." I said a bit louder.

They all looked at each other and smiled. Isaki opened her bag and pull out exactly what I was looking for. I stood up and pointed at my light blue colored phone. "That's mine."

Isaki looked at it. "This phone is yours? I'm sorry." She held out my phone towards me. "Here, Emiya."

I gave them all a skeptical look, but all they had were sweet smiles on their faces. I returned their own smiles with my own. I reached to grab my phone, but it suddenly was gone.

I blinked and looked up at Isaki who had a smirk on her face. The other two snickered and she pointed at the fountain. "Oops."

I turned to look at the fountain and immediately knew what she had done. _She threw my phone in there! What a b-_ I looked at them with a glare on my face. "Why did you do that!" Their smiles faded away and I immediately regretted what I had said.

"We were just trying to help," Uki said calmly, but I could hear the venom within her words.

I sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry." I turned and stared at the fountain filled with... _water_. I took a step into the water again and felt a shiver run through my spine.

"You're going in... _there_ again?" I heard Tomiya ask. I nodded and took another step in. "Well, hope you find what you're looking for."

I suddenly felt a sudden pressure on the middle of my back. I fell forward and landed in the water. I pushed myself back up and coughed. "What was that f-" I felt a pair of hands push me back down in the water. I tried to push myself back up, but my hands kept on slipping across the bottom of the fountain. I felt pain in my head and I was suddenly pulled back up, which made me gasp for air. I started to cough.

"Again, Uki." I heard Isaki's voice.

"Okey Dokey."

I was pushed under the water again and I felt the grip on my hair become tighter which made me gasp in pain. I tried to grab Uki's (I think it's her) hand, but I failed. My hands were too slippery. The lack of oxygen became stronger and I was hoping that she would pull me back up soon. I don't want to die by drowning, in a fountain no less. She didn't budge. My lungs started to burn and I tried, in a panic, to push myself up. _Are they really trying to drown me?_ Black slowly entered my vision and that I noticed that my arms had given up a while ago. _I really am going to die..._ I closed my eyes and relaxed, or tried to. I was about to die, how can I really relax?

I was pulled back up and I immediately gasped for air once I was. The pair of hands moved away and I tried to get back up, but both my legs and arms were a bit wobbly. I heard a smack and I looked behind me at the other three. They had hit Uki. "You could've killed her!" Tomiya yelled at her.

Uki rubbed her cheek. "I thought that was the point."

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind if she did," Isaki mumbled.

"Do you think _I_ want to be charged with murder? If she dies, it's on us and have you met her sister? She's insane." I crawled towards the edge of the fountain, not wanting to be in it anymore. Tomiya looked at me and she narrowed her eyes. "But if we could, she wouldn't be here anymore, now would she?" She asked as I awkwardly climbed out of the water. I coughed and I felt water come up, which made me feel nauseous at the disgusting taste. Tomiya wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Let's go. I don't want to look like her." She looked at Uki. "And don't touch me, Uki. You're drenched in that nasty water." Tomiya said before walking off with Isaki following close behind.

Uki looked at me. A pitiful look flashed through her eyes and she pulled something out of her own bag that was placed on the floor. She walked up to me and shoved a soft towel in my hands. "Here. Don't tell the others about this." With that, she ran after the other two.

I looked down at the towel that was in my hands and I unwrapped. When I did, something fell out of it and I looked at the source. My eyes widened. _My phone? I thought they threw it in the water..._ I picked up the phone and turned it on. Just like mine did, it had a picture of my sister and I on the lock screen. I looked at the fountain. _What? How?_ I draped the towel over my head and shoulders and I looked back at my phone. It was dry as a bone. _Did they- no, they probably did._ I facepalmed. _I'm such an idiot. They hadn't thrown my phone in the water. I'm so gullible._

I unlocked my phone and went to my contacts to look for my chauffeur's number, but I stopped myself. _I'm drenched in dirty fountain water._ I looked down at my now ruined dress. _I can't go home like this!_ I felt my bottom lip quiver and I held back a sob. _No, no, no, no, don't start-_ Tears rolled down my cheeks, making my vision blurry. I grabbed the end of the towel and shoved my face into it, an attempt to stop the tears. My arms and legs started to shake and I fell down to my knees and started to cry harder.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched. I looked up and was met with soft brown eyes. "Are you okay, princess?"

My eyes widened at the name. _Did this person not see what I looked like?_ I looked away and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," I said as I wiped away some tears that were still flowing down.

The person took a step back and I took a look at them. It was a boy with the high school uniform. He looked... a bit too young to be in high school though. I could tell that he himself was taking in my own appearance as I took in his. The thing that caught my eye the most was the pink bunny that he held in his hands. _It's so cute~_ "But... you're drenched." He kneeled in front of me and got closer. "What happened?"

I tried to move a bit back, but I stopped when I felt my hand touch something, making me look down. It was my bag. "I... fell into the fountain…"

"Oh no! That's horrible!" He exclaimed. "Um... I think we have an extra uniform in the room…" He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on! Let's get you even cuter than you already are."

I felt my face heat up and I was a bit hesitant, but I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. _He's surprisingly strong._ I averted my gaze to save me a little from embarrassment. "You don't have to. I was about to head home."

 _Silence._

I looked at him and noticed that he was a bit too close for my liking. My face got redder and my breath hitched. His eyes were narrowed slightly as if he were studying. _He's really cute, yet... so handsome…_ I felt his hand slip away from my own and I gently touch my cheek. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. "You have a scratch."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"It's bleeding." He pulled his hand away from my face. "We have to treat it or it'll get infected." He held out the bunny towards me and I felt my eyes glimmer in want. "Here, hold Usa-chan." I excitedly took _Usa-chan_ in my hands, careful not to dirty it with my dress. _It's so cute~ I want it so badly._ It was suddenly taken from my hands and I pouted when it was replaced with my damp bag. "I put in everything that you had in there for you." He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the school building.

 _Where are we going?_ He lead me up the stairs onto the third floor. We stopped in front of a music room. _The Third Music room? Why are we here?_ I slowly pulled my hand away from his. "Um... I'm sorry, but I must go. I... I'm sure my siblings are worried..." I watched for his reaction.

He just smiled and gently took my hand again. "You know, you're a really convincing liar." I tensed up and blushed in embarrassment. He let go of my hand and opened the music room door. "There's nothing to be afraid of. We have a few extra uniforms in here and you might get sick if you stay in that dress, and I need to clean up the wound on your cheek." He tugged my hand and led me into the room. _For a music room, I didn't expect it to seem like a place where people hang out. I_ _was expecting it to be filled with instruments._ I was brought to the back of the room and noticed a sign that was taped on one of the curtains. _Changing room._ "You can go in here and start changing while I go get the uniform, 'kay." He let go of my hand and ran off, leaving me alone.

I looked at the curtain and hesitated. _Who was he? I feel so rude not introducing myself at all._ I walked in the "changing room" and did as the boy had told me to do. I unzipped my dress and it heavily fell to the floor due to the water. I peeled off the stockings from my legs and an immediate chill ran up my body. _It's freezing._ I grabbed the towel that Uki had given me earlier and started to dry myself off. I started to shiver and I noticed the mirror that was on one side of the room. I tiptoed my way over to the mirror and looked at my cheek. There was a thin cut that was barely leaking any blood. I looked closer and saw a streak of blood that seemed to be wiped off. _Was that when he touched my cheek?_

"Emi-chan~ I got the dress!" I looked over at the curtain in alarm. I saw that it was still closed and I sighed in relief. "I'll leave it right out here so you can get it, 'kay!" I heard his footsteps fade away and I made my way towards the curtain. I opened it slightly and saw a small bag. I quickly grabbed it and brought it inside. I looked inside the bag and saw two dresses, one had a sticky note that had " _S"_ and the other had " _XS."_ I pulled out the extra small dress and unfolded it. I grabbed the stockings that were wrapped along with them and slipped them on. I grabbed the dress and unzipped the back, but I paused. _He said my name... How did he know my name? Crap, I'm probably with a weirdo stalker who knows everything about me!_ I quickly put on the dress and heels in a panic and I picked up my things before walking out. I looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. I tried to tiptoe my way towards the entrance of the room.

"Oh, Emi-chan, you're done!" I turned around and saw that he was placing down two slices of cake on the table and, as much as I hated to admit, I felt myself get excited to eat some cake. "Come here! I have some cake for you to eat while I treat your wound."

I sighed. _I can't go home with a cut on my face, Kaya and Nikko will go nuts._ I walked over to the table and sat down. I placed my belongings on the floor and I tried my best to not drool at the smell of the cake. _It's strawberry... My favorite~_ I tried to keep my mind off the sweet treat that was before me. "Um... I have a question…" I asked as I pried my eyes away from the cake to look at him He was opening a first aid kit as he had a fork in his mouth. I noticed that the slice that was in front of him was gone. _He ate it that fast?_ "H-how did you know my name?" My voice shook when I asked the question.

He looked at me and took the fork out of his mouth. "Your ID fell out of your bag when I was picking it up." He cut another slice of cake for himself. "Emiya Anzai is a really cute name." He said as he showed me a sweet smile and I felt my face heat up. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Hani-senpai."

 _Hani-senpai... That name sounds so familiar._ "Do you want me to call you Hani-senpai or would you like Haninozuka-senpai?" I asked.

He scooted both the first aid kit and his slice of cake beside me, then he scooted his chair closer to me. "Haninozuka-senpai is a mouthful for people to say, so you can call me Hani-senpai instead…" He said as he shoved more cake into his mouth. He wiped his hands and picked up a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. "Thish ish gonna shting." He said as he opened the bottle.

I closed my eyes in anticipation. _Th-think of something else!_ "Um... Why do they call you Hani-senpai?"

I felt the wet cotton ball gently touch my cheek. "Well... They say I'm as sweet as Honey! They also get it from my family name _Hani_ nozuka." The liquid that was seeping from the cotton ball touched the cut and I winced. "Why? Do you not like the name?" I heard a hint of sadness in his voice and I felt as if my heart sank.

"N-no, it's not that." I clenched my fists. "Why were you still here at school?" I tried asking next.

I felt cool air on my cheek, which told me that he was done with the rubbing alcohol. "The club took a bit longer than expected. My cousin and I went to leave, but I forgot Usa-chan in here, so I told him to wait in the limo while I came back here to get Usa-chan really quick... Then I saw you crying outside." I felt something cool and creamy touch my cheek, making me open my eyes.

 _So he's in a club..._ I noticed his eyes were flickering from my cheek to the table repeatedly. I look at the table and realized that he was looking at his cake. _He must really like cake._ _Maybe I should help._ I reached over and grabbed his fork. I noticed his confusion and I gently smiled. "I'll feed you your cake while you finish," I said as I picked up a piece of the cake.

I saw him smile and his eyes light up greatly. "Thank you, Emi-chan!~"

I couldn't help but smile more at his happiness. "It's no problem." I lifted the cake to his mouth and he immediately ate it.

He picked up a big band-aid and unpeeled it. I fed him another piece as he put a tiny bit of healing cream on the band-aid. He placed the bandage over my cut and gently pressed down on it. I lifted up the fork to feed him again, but I froze when I felt him kiss my injured cheek. "All done!~" He said as he ate the cake.

I felt my face blaze up and I was rendered speechless. _I swear saw flowers surround him when he said that._ He grabbed the fork that was in my hand and started to eat the rest of his cake.

"Are you okay, Emi-chan?" I slowly nodded and I looked away.

 _Great, now I can't look him in the eye._ My gaze landed on the rose-colored cake. I felt my mouth water and I couldn't help myself but eat it. The strawberry flavor made me hum in satisfaction. I heard his chair move and I looked towards his direction. He had his bunny in one hand and was stretching. I noticed the cake that we were getting our slices from was completely gone. _Did he eat the whole cake?!_

"It's dark now... How about I give you a ride home, Emi-chan?!" He started to clean up the table. "Hopefully Takashi isn't worried. I'll tell him all about you, Emi-chan!" He placed Usa-chan in my lap and went to put away the first aid kit. He skipped his way back to me and picked me up by my waist which made me squeal in surprise as he spun me around. "C'mon! Let's go!" He stopped spinning me and placed me down. That's when I noticed that he was, at most, an inch shorter than me. He grabbed my hand and both bags that I had with his free hand. He led me to the door and throughout the building to the front to where, I assumed, his limo was.

I was right, when we made it out the front gates of the school, a black limo was parked in the front with a dark silhouette leaning against it. The silhouette moved when it saw is and got a bit closer. "Haninozuka-san, you have returned." Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was a butler. He looked over at me. "Who is the young maiden?"

I was engulfed in warmth and I realized that Hani-senpai was hugging me. _... The name doesn't sit right with me. Maybe he'll let me call him something else..._ "This is Emiya Anzai! She was hurt so I helped her. Can you take us to Emi-chan's home?"

The butler smiled. "Ah, you are Anzai-san's daughter. I know your father." The butler opened the door and bowed. "I shall bring you to your destination."

Hani-senpai let me go and let me go inside the limo first. Inside was another boy, who also had the high school uniform, but he was sleeping. Hani-senpai crawled inside and sat next to the boy. "Aww~ Takashi is sleeping." Hani-senpai patted the seat beside him, telling me to sit beside him.

I crawled into the seat next to him. "Who is that?" I asked as I hugged Usa-chan, who I was still holding on to.

Hani-senpai wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer into a loose hug, making me squeak in embarrassment. "That's my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka." I felt him snuggle into the crook of my neck. "He must be really tired from Kendo practice." I felt myself become drowsy and I yawned. "Are you tired, Emi-chan?"

I nodded. "Yeah, is it okay if I fall asleep, Mitsu-senpai?"

"Of course you can, Emi-" He paused and I felt him move to look at me. "Mitsu-senpai?"

I yawned again and I leaned on his shoulder. "Yeah... do you not like it?"

I felt him shake his head. "I love it! Mitsu-senpai... Only you can call me that, 'kay?"

"Okay…" I said as I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Mitsu-senpai."

I heard him giggle. "Goodnight, Emi-chan."


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start and I groaned. I closed my eyes again and tried to fall back asleep. _I'm so tired!_ I felt a tingling in my nose and I suddenly sneezed. I sighed and sat up. I look around and saw that I was in my room. _Was my meeting of Mitsu-senpai just a dream?_ I felt another tingle and I quickly grabbed a tissue before I had sneezed. _That's weird. It felt so real._ I stood up and walked over to my door. I opened the door and creeped out in the dark hallway. "Kaya!" I called as I made my way to her room. "Kaya?" I reached her door and knocked on it. " _Kaya._ "

I heard rustling on the other side and something fall. "Shi-" I heard something else fall and then the door opened revealing a disheveled Kaya. She saw me and glared at me. "What do you want, Emi?"

I sneezed again and groaned. "I think I'm sick."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to let me inside. I walked in and sat on her bed as she went to her bedside table. "Maybe if you weren't out so late, you wouldn't be sick." She opened the drawer and pulled out a mask. "What were you doing out so late?" She sat next to me and put the mask on for me. "With a boy too. He was really cute, you know." She paused and looked at me with a look of horror on her face. "Don't tell me you two…" She stood up and pointed at me. "Is your hymen broken?! Emiya you are too young for that!"

My face immediately burned up. _So it wasn't a dream._ "No! I just met him!"

"That doesn't mean that you two didn't just suddenly fall in love and decided to do _it_ like Romeo and Juliet did! How was it like? Was it rough? Is that why you have a cut on your cheek?"

I felt my blush worsen and I touched my cheek. " _No!_ I fell and cut my cheek. He just-"

Kaya laughed and ruffled my hair. "I know. I'm just teasing you, Emi." She hugged me. "He told me that he saw you crying and went to help you. Did it really hurt that bad?"

I paused. _I was too emotionally hurt to realize that I had gotten a cut._ "Yeah." I lied. "And it really hurt when I fell into the fountain."

"Aww~" Kaya wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to where I ended up leaning on her shoulder. "My poor _baby~_ "

I coughed and snuggled into Kaya's shoulder. "I hate being sick."

I felt Kaya place her hand on my forehead. "You're burning up! Do you think you can still go to school?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's probably just going to be a cough and a runny nose."

"If you didn't think it was going to be that bad, then why did you wake me up?" She asked and I clearly heard the irritation in her voice. She looked at the clock that hung up the wall of her room. "It's almost five in the morning!"

I looked at her and smiled, though the mask covered it. "I did it because I love you~"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Might as well get ready for school." She stood up and stretched. "Go into your bath. I'll get your uniform and bag ready for you."

I nodded and got up myself before stretching. I made my way out of her room and back to my own. I walked in and headed to my bathroom before undressing myself. I turned on the bath then poured a bit of soap in so I can have bubbles and waited until it was filled up a bit over halfway to take my mask off and turn off the water. I made my way into the bathtub and sat in the warm water. I sighed in satisfaction as I was warmed up by the heat of the water.

~*~*~ _Mini time skip brought to you by Usa-chan!_ ~*~*~

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and the mask back on to cover my mouth and made my way to my bed as I brushed my hair. Like Kaya had said that she would do, my uniform was laid out on my bed. I let the towel drop to the floor and grabbed my underwear, putting them on. I pulled on my white stockings and the banana-colored dress.

After I got dressed and replaced the bandage on my cheek, I grabbed the new bag that was placed on my bedside table, which had all my school work that had been dried up and placed in the bag, then I exited my room and made my way back to Kaya's room. I knocked softly and heard no reply. "I'm coming in." I opened the door and heard the shower still running. I tiptoed inside and gently closed the door. I jumped onto her bed and immediately noticed a cream-colored doll next to her pillow. _Kaya has a doll? I thought she didn't like them._ I picked it up and immediately recognized it as one of Nekozawa-senpai's Beelzenef dolls. Nekozawa-senpai is the president of the Black Magic Club. I remember when I first met him. He was really nice. He even gave me a Beelzenef key chain that he had "good luck" bestowed upon it just because I was a close friend of Kimi. I smiled at the memory, but then it disappeared. _I wish I could hang out with Kimi again._

I heard the shower turn off and I put the doll back on Kaya's pillow where I had found it. I crawled off her bed and tried to stay as quiet as possible so Kaya wouldn't be mad... but then I sneezed. _So much for keeping quiet._

"What are you doing in my room?" I heard Kaya's voice say from the bathroom.

I sighed and leaned against her bed. "I was waiting for my lovely, _wonderful_ sister to come out and take care of me." I tried to muster a fake cough, but I ended up having a real coughing fit. "'Cause I'm _sick._ "

"Stop being ridiculous, Emiya." She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Get out."

I groaned. " _Fine._ " I started to walk towards her door. "I guess I won't ask why you have a Beelzenef doll." I opened the door and looked back at her.

She had a shocked look on her face. "Y-you found it?" She squeaked out.

I smiled. "It's not that hard to find when it was just lying on your bed." I slipped out of her room. I heard a string of curses and things falling on the floor, clearly from her throwing them on the floor from anger.

I made my way down the stairs and noticed that nothing was lit up. _Is it really that early?_ I reached the bottom of the steps and noticed a small red light flickering in the darkness. I squinted to try to make out the object that was making that light. I made my way across the room to the other side saw that it was our main phone. I scanned the room to find the light switch and when I did, I turned on the light, immediately brightening up the room. I went back over to the phone and pressed the button that had "VM" labeled on it.

"Hello?" It was my father's voice. "Well... Whoever receives this, whether it's one of the staff, or Nikko, or Kaya, my wife and I are planning to come back home for a bit in about... one or two weeks due to our little upcoming conversation and event dealing with my youngest daughter, Emiya. I must go now, I have a meeting to attend to at the current moment. Tell my children that I love them. Goodbye." I felt happiness bubble up inside me until curiosity suddenly made its way into my thoughts. _I'm happy that they're coming back, but... what was he talking about when he said conversation and event that includes me?_ I coughed and walked into the kitchen, the question still lingering in my head.

I pulled myself onto the counter to sit on it and waited until my sister came downstairs. I started to swing my feet as I stared at the floor. _What could my father be talking about? Could it be a secret that they're hiding from me?_ I sighed. _What could it be?_

"Miya-chan?" I looked up to see my brother, a drowsy look on his face. "Why are you up so early?" He asked with a yawn.

"Um... I, uh…" _Crap, I can't show him that I'm sick! He'll freak out!_ "I... couldn't sleep."

He hummed in response and started to dig through the cabinets. "The maids are having a day off today, so I'll make us something for…" A yawn interrupted his sentence. "Breakfast."

I tried to suppress a cough that was coming up, but I failed and ended up having a small coughing fit. I immediately felt Nikko's eyes on me and I quickly tried to think of something to say. "Um... What are you going to make?"

"Soup."

I looked up at him, surprised. "Soup?" I jumped, a bit startled to see Nikko's forest green eyes. "Um... Hi."

I felt his cool hand press against my forehead. "You're sick." He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, which completely pulled me off the counter. "My poor baby is sick! You _have_ to stay home! Kaya!? _KAYA_!"

"WHAT?" I heard Kaya yell from the main hall.

"My poor little Emiya is sick!"

I flinched from both of them yelling and tried to escape Nikko's iron grip. I sneezed and groaned when I felt him squeeze me tighter. "Just leave me alone Nikko. You're gonna make me feel worse like you usually do when I'm sick." I mumbled.

Nikko tensed up and I was immediately let go when he went off to his infamous emo corner. "So mean…"

Kaya entered the kitchen with an annoyed expression. "Where is he?" I pointed at the corner and she threw her heel at him. "You're starting to piss me off."

Nikko rubbed his head where he was hit and looked at us, giving us puppy-dog eyes. " _So_ mean…"

Kaya rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. "C'mon. I gotta get to school early. I'll pick up something for us to eat." She let go of my hand and gave an exasperated sigh before going back to the kitchen, possibly to get her heel back.

"Why do you need to go early?" I asked when Kaya returned. I looked at the grandfather clock we had. _6:26._ "Isn't it too early to go to school."

Kaya made her way towards the back of the house where all the limos and where her and Nikko's own personal cars were located. "I was assigned to one of the teachers as an aid." She opened the back door, revealing all of our family limos. "If I'm able to complete the small program that the headmaster gave to me, then I can move up to class 2-A." She explained as we made our way to her car.

I sneezed as Kaya unlocked the car. "That's cool." I got into the passenger side of the car and buckled myself in. "Are you trying to raise our family name in Ouran?"

Kaya got into her side of the car and buckled herself in. "To be honest, I wasn't exactly thinking that because I thought _you_ would, but sure, yeah, what I'm doing can help too."

I looked at her. _What?_ "What does that mean?"

She turned on the car and checked her mirrors. "Hmm? Oh, nothing."

I crossed my arms and looked out the window as she started to drive out of our property. _Of course, she wouldn't tell me anything about what she really means. She never does._ I sighed and decided to change the subject. "Dad left a voicemail."

"Oh really?" She paused. "What did he say?"

I turned my head to look at her. "He said that he and mom were coming home in a week or two."

She nodded. "That's good." _And she wouldn't give a big reaction like Nikko would._

I continued to watch her attentively for a reaction. "He said that it was because of a conversation and an event…" I carefully said.

I saw Kaya's eyes avert in thought then quickly go back on the road. "Okay…"

"He said that they were about me." Kaya swerved the car in surprise, which made me shoot up and grab the car in alarm. "Jeez, Kaya! What was that!"

Kaya breathed in and let out a shaky breath. "S-sorry, I was just a bit surprised."

"Surprised!?"

Kaya glared at the road, clearly because she couldn't look at me. "Yes, surprised." She took a left turn. "I didn't think it would come up so soon." She whispered, more to herself than to me.

I felt myself become a bit mad. "Didn't think _what_ wouldn't come up so soon!?"

Kaya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Nothing, Emiya. It doesn't concern you right now."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?" I yelled, getting a bit angrier. "If Dad said that both things were about _me_ , I think _I_ have the right to know!" Kaya slammed on the breaks, making me jerk forward and hit my head. "Ow…" I whimpered slightly as I felt my eyes become watery.

Kaya angrily parked the car and unbuckled herself. "I'll be right back." She got out and slammed the door closed.

I crossed my arms and huffed. I gingerly touched the part of my head that had gotten hit and winced. _Why won't she tell me anything?_ I felt something vibrate against my leg, making me look down at the source. It was my bag. I picked up my bag and opened it. I saw my phone and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. _Unknown number? Who has my number?_ I cautiously pressed the green button. "H-hello?"

"Hi, Emi-chan!" I was startled at the loud voice. "I didn't think you would pick up because it _is_ early, but Kaya-chan said that you usually wake up around six forty-five." _Wait... Could it be…? How did he get my number?_ "I wanted to call to check up on you, but I just couldn't wait until later!"

"Mitsu-senpai?" I asked.

"Yeah!?"

I sighed in relief. "Mitsu-senpai... How did you get my number?" I paused for a second. "I mean, I _am_ fine, but…" I trailed off.

"Kaya-chan gave it to me when I told her that I wanted to check up on you. I'm really happy that you're okay, Emi-chan!"

Kaya's side of the door opened and she placed two bentos in the middle before climbing in. "Who are you talking to?" She looked at me and smirked. "Is it your _boyfriend_?"

My face bloomed a crimson red. "NO!"

"I wouldn't mind that… Emi-chan is just too cute~," I heard Mitsu-senpai mumble on the other end, which made my blush worsen.

I huffed. "I-I have to go now, Mitsu-senpai!" I said, pretending I didn't hear what he had said.

"Okay! Bye, Emi-chan!"

"Bye!" I quickly said before I hung up. I looked at Kaya and glared at her. "I hate you _so much_ right now!"

She laughed. "You're so cute when you're flustered." I pouted, though she couldn't see it, and crossed my arms. "Awww~ Don't be mad." I felt her pat my head. "I'm sorry, but you're too cute to resist teasing."

I pushed her hand away. "You're mean." I grabbed my phone and added Mitsu-senpai's number on my phone.

Kaya started to drive again. "Are you trying to text your boyfriend again?"

I glared at her. "No."

She smiled. "I'm just asking." She glanced at the two bento boxes that she brought to the car. She pointed at the black one with light green designs. "This one is yours."

I picked it up and placed it in my lap. "How were you able to get food so quickly?"

"Remember Korra?"

 _Of course I do, how could I forget her?_ Korra is Kaya's best friend. She doesn't come over to our house often, but when she does, she either hangs out with Kaya and I or just practice cooking us meals. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Her mom wanted her to take over her restaurant businesses so she's been cooking different recipes. I called her this morning and asked if she can make an extra bento for you."

I nodded. "Does she always make you one?"

"Yeah." She paused and smirked. As soon as she did, I knew she was going to say something that would either make me mad, embarrassed, or both. "Maybe…"

"Don't you dare."

" _Maybe_ …"

" _Shut... up…_ "

"Listen, Emiya. Just listen. I think it's a _really_ good idea."

"If you say something about my _boyfriend,_ I will run away and _you'll_ have to explain to mom and dad how their _precious, little flower_ isn't with you and Nikko." I threatened, knowing how that would definitely freak her out _and_ get her in trouble.

Kaya stayed silent. "So you admit it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Admit what?"

"That you have a boyfriend." Before I could snap at her she spoke again. "You can't get mad at me. _You're_ the one who said something about your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"What am I supposed to believe!? First, you say that you don't have a boyfriend, next you say that you _do_ , now you're saying that you don't. It's so confusing!"

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "I hate you…"

"I love you too." I heard the smile in her voice and I chose to ignore her for the rest of the ride.

After a bit, I felt the car come to a stop and I peeked through my hands to see the school's parking lot that was about a block and a half away from the school. I sighed in relief and quickly grabbed my things. "Okay, bye."

"No, no, no." I heard Kaya's door open just as I opened my door. "I'm not letting you go alone."

I groaned in annoyance as I got out the car. "Why not?"

"Because my poor baby is sick and I need to take care of her." She said as she climbed out herself. She locked the car doors before closing the driver side door. "Plus, what are you going to do in school at this time? You never come to school early." She says as she walks around the car to reach me.

"I never come to school early because I need my sleep." Kaya gently grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the school. "I take a shower, change into my uniform, eat breakfast, then I take a nap until Nikko wakes me up to leave. It's my daily schedule." I mumble. Kaya scoffed slightly and shook her head.

We both walked to our school, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. Birds flew over us, singing their tune as they made their way from tree to tree.

We walked past the entry gates of the school and made our way to the entrance of the actual building. Kaya led me through the deserted halls to her classroom, which was 2-B. We walked in and saw her teacher, Namaiki-Sensei looking through paperwork that was littered across her desk. Namaiki-Sensei was a middle-aged woman with the darkest black hair that clashed wonderfully with her bright eyes. From the times that I had met her, she was as sweet as honey. She was a kind woman compared to all the other teachers in the school. She looked towards us and gave us a smile. "Hello, girls. How may I help you?"

Kaya and I bowed and Kaya led me to one of the desks in the front. "I just came to work on my Algebra today, Namaiki-Sensei," Kaya answered as I sat down in the desk beside her. "You know my sister, right?"

Namaiki-Sensei nodded and smiled. "Emiya, correct? I have met her a few times during the family meets. How are you, Emiya?"

I opened my bento, revealing Onigiri Rice Balls, each one differently decorated than the next. "I'm good, but I'm a bit under the weather." I pulled down my mask and I heard her hum in response before going back to the paperwork that she held in her hand. I picked up one of the three rice balls and started to nibble on it.

Silence slowly engulfed us and, soon enough, the only noises were the slight rustling of papers and pens or pencils trailing across the said papers. I stared out of the window blankly, watching as the sun slowly arose from behind the many different buildings and trees while I continued to nibble on the rice balls that were given to me for breakfast. Soon enough, a few other students in Kaya's class shuffled inside the class to work on a certain assignment or just to study in general.

"Emiya?" I glanced at my sister to see that she was still staring down at algebraic equations, but she slowly twirled her pencil around in her hand. "I'm sorry."

I swallowed the bit of rice that I had been chewing on. "For what?"

"You _do_ deserve to know what dad was talking about... but…" She moved her gaze to me. "I don't like the idea. I also don't think you're ready for it yet. I keep asking mom and dad to postpone it until next year, but that isn't my decision."

"What _is_ the idea?"

She shook her head and started to work on her paper once again. "It's not my right to say," She stood up and walked over to Namaiki-Sensei with her worksheet in hand. "but if it was, I would have told you long before now." She turned to Namaiki-Sensei and asked her a question. I picked up the last rice ball and ate it. _What could it be? Is it really so bad that Kaya doesn't even like it?_

My phone vibrated once in my bag and I pulled it out, unlocking it. I had a text from Kimi. I opened it and read the text.

 _ **Kimi:**_ _The class president is wondering if you can come early. She wants to discuss something with you._

My phone vibrated again as two more text blocks came up.

 _ **Kimi:**_ _Please._

 _ **Kimi:**_ _Unless you can't. •^• I know how you are with sleep._

I smiled and finished the last bit of my rice ball before replying.

 _ **You:**_ _I'll be there, don't worry. I came to school early with Kaya._

I closed my bento and placed it in my bag. I placed my mask back into its place on my face before grabbing my things. I walked over to Kaya and gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

She looked at me in alarm. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled, though she couldn't see it. "Nashio-san wants to discuss something with me. It's probably something about the school event I heard about."

"School event?" She tapped her pencil against her cheek. "I need to start reading the school papers." She mumbled to herself.

"The Headmaster agreed to have a school event. That's all I got from the papers, anyway."

She gave me a skeptical look. "Okay, but can you get me the school paper when you can? I want to read it to find out more about the event."

I nodded and gave her a quick hug before lightly jogging out of her classroom. I quickly made my way to class 1-B, which was my class. I made my way inside and saw the president of our class, Azami Nashio, the vice president, Chizu Kamenashi, and Kimi. I quietly greeted them and placed my belongings on my assigned desk.

"I'm glad that you made it, Anzai-chan." I heard Nashio-san say from the front of the classroom.

"So am I," I responded as I made my way back to the front. "What was it that you needed to speak to me for?"

"I'm sure that you heard about the school event, am I correct?"

I hummed in approval. "Yes, but I'm not exactly sure what the school event _is_."

"Well…" Nashio-san started, she averted her gaze to her right and hummed in thought. "How should I put it?" She looked at Chizu, gently moving some strands of her black hair behind her ear. "Do you know what it is, Kamenashi-chan?"

Chizu pushed up her glasses that hung on the edge of her nose. "Ah, um... I'm sorry, Nashio-san. I just know the two clubs that are mainly competing in it."

"Excuse me?" All of our gazes moved to Kimi, who awkwardly stood beside Nashio-san. "I know what it is." She twirled one of her pigtails that were held up by bright red bows. "I believe the two groups agreed on a sporting event."

Nashio-san leaned back on the teacher's desk. "A sporting event?" She shook her head. "Why a sporting event?" She asked Kimi.

"I think it's because one of the groups competing is the American Football Club."

She nodded, understanding. She looked at me and gave a small smile. "How do you feel about joining the event?"

I felt excited. I hadn't done a sporting event since Elementary school. I nodded. "Of course!"

I heard Chizu give a relieved sigh. "We're glad you accepted the position. They wanted one of the student leaders to participate."

Nashio-san nodded. "I'm not exactly a school event person. I personally think they're hard." She moved to go grab her bag that was on the teacher's desk. She pulled out a paper and handed it to me. "Just fill this out and either give it to me or give it to the captain of the white team."

"White team?" I asked as I looked over the form.

"The sporting event was split into two teams. The white team and the red team." Chizu explained. "The captains of the team were given specific classes to have representatives from. Our class was chosen to be on the white team."

I nodded. "Who's the captain of the white team?"

"His name is Kyoya Ootori," Kimi said. "He's in class 2-A."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Why would they need a B-Class student if the captain of the team is an A-Class student?"

Kimi gave a light shrug. "I guess they're going by the concept of "the more, the merrier.""

"I'm not sure about that," Nashio-san said. "The red team asked for any student from the chosen classes, but the white team asked for one of the student leaders, like the president or, what you are, Emiya, the secretary."

"They probably wanted "people of power" to join them," Chizu added. "It's understandable, though. I would want to win if I was on the team."

"Oh." I simply said.

The classroom door opened drawing all of our attention to it. Our teacher, Kurusu-Sensei, walked through the door, struggling with his bag that overflowed with papers. He flashed us a smile and rushed over to his desk as Nashio-san moved away from it. He placed his bag on the desk and gave us a smile. "Good morning, girls." He sat down in his desk chair.

Kurusu-Sensei is new to our class. Our old teacher had gotten sick of us and quit. I was glad, our old teacher was mean to us and hated that Nashio-san was the class president because she was a girl. Kurusu-Sensei was young compared to our old teacher. We all could tell that he was new to the teaching industry by how he would get nervous around us, unsure of certain actions he should do. Besides that, he would try to get us involved in the lessons and actually try to teach us something.

"Um, excuse me, Kurusu-Sensei?" Kimi said meekly.

He looked at Kimi and shone a friendly smile. "Yes, Koshikawa-chan?"

Kimi looked at me and held out one of her hands. I looked at it confused before understanding what she had wanted. The registration form. I handed it to her and she simply placed it on Kurusu-Sensei's desk.

He looked at it then looked back up at us. "What's this?"

I spoke up this time. "It's a registration form. We decided that I should be the one to enter the sporting event."

A look of surprise was shown on his face. "Really?" He looked at the form again, scanning it. "Sporting event? I didn't know that they did those at this school."

"They usually don't," Chizu said. "This is Ouran's first sporting event."

"Cool." He grabbed the pen on his desk and signed the bottom of the paper before handing it over to me. "I hope you have fun, Anzai-chan."

I bowed. "Thank you, Kurusu-Sensei."

We all dispersed away from his desk and to our seats while we waited for our other classmates to come in and join us. I decided to pull out a piece of paper and started to doodle on it. After a bit, the school bell rung for us to head to our homeroom and the rest of our class started to pile inside the classroom. Everyone started to speak to their friends and the voices started to make my head pound. I pressed on my temples gently, trying to get rid of an upcoming headache that I had. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I repeated this process to try to get rid of my headache.

"Emiya-chan?" I opened my eyes at the call of my name and looked up at the owner of the voice, Kurusu-Sensei, who was standing right next to my desk. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Kurusu-Sensei." I smiled, but it faded away when I remembered that he couldn't see it.

"Okay... If you don't feel good, just tell me."

I nodded as he showed me a worried smile. He made his way back to his desk and looked across the classroom to check for attendance. I placed my head on my arms and stared at the white wall.

"Good morning, class." I heard Kurusu-Sensei say. We all mumbled a "good morning."

The second school bell ring and that was my cue to stand up to lead our greeting process. I slowly stood up and placed my hands on my desk to keep my balance. "Attention." The classroom quieted down and everyone's attention was on me. "Stand." Everyone stood and faced Kurusu-Sensei. "Bow." Everyone bowed. "Si-" I gagged and I slapped one of my hands over my mouth which was still covered by my mask. I tried again. "Si-" I gagged again and I felt tears sting my eyes. My cheeks burned and I felt my mouth water. _Oh no._ I ran to the front of the classroom and grabbed the small trash bin. I turned around and looked at the rest of my class who had a confused look on all their faces. "Okay, please sit down!" I ran out of the classroom, ignoring the calls of my name. I slammed the door closed and I collapsed to my knees. I pulled off my mask and pulled the bin closer to me. I gagged a few more times before I actually vomited into the bin.

The door behind me opened and I felt someone pull my shoulder-length hair from my face as I threw up my breakfast. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as the person beside me was gently rubbing my back.

"Do you think you can bring her to the nurse?" I heard Kurusu-Sensei asked.

I heard the person beside me hum in approval.

Time passed since I ran out of the classroom. I was just sitting on the floor, sniffling as tears kept on streaming from my eyes. I sighed and pulled my face away from the trash bin. I wiped my eyes and stared at the trash bin.

"Are you okay now?" I heard a _very_ familiar female voice say.

I nodded. "Yeah. C-can we go to the nurse, please."

"Yeah." The girl moved to get up and she carefully moved the bin away from me. "I'll help you get there."

"Thank you…" I looked up at the girl and I froze. _No way._

It was Uki.


	4. Chapter 3

I held my breath as I carefully watched Uki. _Why is she here?_ Uki is in my class, so it was inevitable to avoid her in the first place.

She noticed how I was looking at her and she held her hand close to her. "I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want to see me after what had happened yesterday... or ever." She kneeled in front of me. "Emiya... can I tell you my story?"

I exhaled the breath that I held. "Story?" She nodded and looked up until our eyes were connected. Her light brown clashing with my own green eyes. "Of... of what?"

"Why do I do it?" She looked down at her hands. "Why do I listen to Tomiya and Isaki as my life depended on it? Why do I torment you?" She looked back up at me. "Don't you want to know?"

I lightly gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

Her eyes slightly widened in shock and she looked around. "Okay, but not here." She stood up and cleaned off the invisible dust on her dress. "We'll talk at the nurse." She helped me up and grabbed the trash bin from the ground. She wrinkled her nose as she tied the small trash bag to trap the nauseating smell. "Do you need help walking?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I stumbled slightly before catching my balance. I held out my arm and placed it against the wall. "Give me a second." I groaned in pain and gently rubbed my face with my free hand.

I felt Uki's hand start to rub my back again. "Take your time."

"Emi-chan?" Uki and I looked up at the owner of the voice and my eyes widened in surprise. It was Mitsu-senpai along with the boy that I had seen yesterday sleeping in the limo. I believe he said he was his cousin.

"Hani-senpai?" Uki looked at me, then back at him. "You know Emiya?"

Mitsu-senpai gently patted his cousin's shoulder and he slid down his back. Mitsu-senpai walked over to me, moving Uki out the way, ignoring her question. "What's wrong, Emi-chan? You don't look too good."

I looked at Mitsu-senpai and blushed at how close he was to me. "Oh, I... um, I just don't feel well, that's all."

His eyes widened and got watery. "Oh no! Emi-chan, are you sick?! It's my fault, isn't it? It's all my fault!"

I took the hand that I had placed on the wall on my head. "No, no, Mitsu-senpai. It's not-" I wobbled slightly and stumbled forward. Luckily, Mitsu-senpai caught me.

"Emiya!" I felt Uki gently grabbed my arm. "We need to get to the nurse now before you pass out or something."

"Y-yeah, okay." I tried to move from Mitsu-senpai's grasp, but my legs gave out and I would have fallen if both Uki and Mitsu-senpai weren't already holding on to me.

"Emiya!" Uki placed her hand against my forehead and I closed my eyes in bliss at the cool touch. "You're burning up!" I groaned in annoyance when she pulled her hand away.

"Takashi, can you carry her?" I heard Mitsu-senpai ask, which made me open my eyes to look at him.

I heard a hum of approval from Mitsu-senpai's cousin and he moved in front of me. "Y-you're going to carry me?" He nodded and kneeled in front of me to reach my height. "Can I have a piggyback ride? I-I love piggyback rides."

"Really, Emiya?" I heard Uki say from beside me.

The boy who was kneeling in front of me gave a small smile before turning around. I heard Mitsu-senpai laugh slightly as he led me towards his cousin. "You're too cute, Emi-chan."

I smiled at Mitsu-senpai as I wrapped my arms around his cousin's shoulders. I was gently hoisted up onto his back as he stood up. I got dizzy and placed my head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you," I said as I closed my eyes. We started to head towards the nurse and I felt myself become a bit drowsy. I opened my eyes and looked at the path before me. "What's your name?" I picked up my head and moved my hands to grip the teen's shoulders lightly.

"Takashi Morinozuka." He simply said.

"My name's Emiya Anzai. I'm sorry, it's probably kinda weird to introduce myself now, huh?" He hummed slightly as if he was telling me that he was listening. I placed my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I hummed lightly. _His name sounds familiar..._ "Um... Do you know a second-year named Nikko?"

He hummed in approval. "I teach him Kendo."

I felt a slight dizziness in my head so I placed my head on his shoulder. "I wish I can go with Nikko-nii to practice…" I mumbled against his shoulder.

We reached the nurse's office and I was set down on one of the beds. The nurse walked over with a clipboard in hand. "May I help you…" She paused to look at each of us carefully. "Four…"

"Emiya is sick," Uki said from beside me. "She just started throwing up in class."

"Oh dear." The nurse walked over to me and placed a cold hand against my forehead. "Oh my, you're burning up. I'll inform your parents. Do you have any siblings that go here?"

I nodded. "Nikko and Kaya Anzai, from 3B and 2B," I said before coughing. The nurse nodded and went over to a laptop that was set up on one of the counters.

"I'll go get them. You can make sure Emi-chan is okay, 'kay Takashi?" Mitsu-senpai said as he gave me a small hug before making his way towards the door.

"Can you get Kaya first?" I called after him. He flashed me a smile and nodded before running off, leaving Morinozuka-senpai and Uki to stay with me.

I saw Uki look at Morinozuka-senpai warily as he took a seat beside me. She sat on the bed beside me and whispered in my ear, "I can't tell you when he's here."

I nodded. "That's fine."

Uki stood up and twiddling her thumbs. "Um... I'll try to come visit you after school." I nodded and she awkwardly left the nurse's office.

It was silent in the room, besides the light tap of the nurse's laptop keyboard. I looked at the boy who sat beside me to take in his features, but our eyes met instead, making me look away embarrassed. _He reminds me of someone..._

The nurse made her way over to me with a fever thermometer in her hand, along with her clipboard. She gently placed the end of it on my forehead and pressed the button, waiting. A small beep sounded and she looked at the small screen. "Emiya, you have a fever of 39.9 degrees Celsius. You can't come to school until it goes down to a temperature between 36.5 and 37.5, okay?"

I looked down, a bit disappointed, and nodded. "Okay…"

The nurse went back to her laptop and closed it, revealing a phone behind it. She dialed a number and waited for an answer.

I sighed and brought my knees to my chest and lied my head on my knees, facing Morinozuka-senpai. He wasn't looking at me this time and I tried to carefully study his face, an attempt to try to ignore the sudden pounding in my head. His skin tone was a bit darker than mine and I had to resist touching him to see the difference in pigment much easier. His eyes, which were carefully studying the ground, were a charming shade of dark gray, which suited him greatly. I moved carefully to look at how different his hair was. His dark hair was spiky, which made me want to touch it to find out if it was like that naturally or he had used a hair product instead. I squinted my eyes in concentration. _Who does he remind me of?_ My head pounded harder as I tried to remember. It wasn't his eyes or his skin tone, it was his hair, weirdly enough. I continued to stare until it finally clicked.

 _Han Jae…_

 _Han Jae is my other older brother from my father's past. My father was dating a woman who was Korean before he had met our mother, and Han Jae was a result of their relationship. Dad had told us that her own father didn't approve of their relationship so they were forced to separate, Han Jae only being taken care of by his mother's family. Six years later, my parents had started to date, the year after the start of their relationship was their marriage, and the year after that, Nikko was born. The next year was Kaya, and the year after was me._

 _I remember when I was around the age of either nine or ten, an unfamiliar man stood on our doorstep. I was the one who opened the door for my mother. I stared at the man, assuming that it would be a new uncle because of the close resemblance he had to my father. The main resemblances that he had were his green hazel eyes and his clear dimples. I was wrong about the uncle thing, but I was right in the family addition section. Han Jae was ecstatic to learn that he had younger siblings, and that made me happy. He came with the sad news that his mother had died due to cancer and he had hoped that he could finally meet his father after all those years of separation. Dad was overjoyed to finally meet his son, while Mom... she didn't exactly enjoy his company. Han Jae would speak Korean sometimes, confusing me and my siblings. He would always laugh at our confusion and he promised to teach us the language if we were interested, which we certainly were. He had stayed with us, for about a year before moving out to a place nearby. I would always go to visit throughout the two years that he had lived there. He would let me get away with some things and he didn't mind if I touched his slightly long, spiky hair. One day, when I went to go for my usual visit, he didn't answer. It was like that for about two months until the landlord saw me and he told me that no one was living in the apartment anymore. Han Jae had left without telling any of us. I was really hurt because Han Jae and I were really close. I wouldn't talk to anyone because of how upset I was and my parents started to get worried. All I wanted was Han Jae to come back._

 _As I continued to stare at Morinozuka-senpai, I felt my eyes water and I sniffled. I sat up and wiped my eyes, but that didn't help. I sat on the bed and stared at my hands instead, letting the tears slip out. I hiccuped and let out a shaky breath as I listened to the nurse speaking to someone on the phone. My shoulders gently shook as I tried to hold in the sobs that were trying to force their way out. I sniffled again and a hand gently rubbed my back. I looked up to see the owner of the hand, Morinozuka-senpai. He had a look of worry on his face. He moved to sit next to me and hugged me gently._

"Cry... It's better to let sorrow flow than let it grow inside you." He said gently.

I hiccuped again and wrapped my arms around his torso. I started to bawl into his chest as he tenderly rubbed my back. "I- _*Hic*_ -I miss _Han Jae_." I continued to cry, spewing out variations of sentences of how much I missed Han Jae, telling Morinozuka-senpai all the different things I missed about him.

I don't know how long I've been crying, but throughout the whole time Morinozuka-senpai had comforted me throughout the whole time. I sniffled and wiped my now drying tears. I pulled away from his arms, still wiping my eyes. "Th-thank you…" I said, a bit embarrassed.

He nodded with a small smile as he gently patted my head.

I felt someone else touch me and I jumped before turning to the person. It was Kaya. She smiled sadly and her eyes shone with worry. "Are you okay?"

I sniffled and nodded. "I was just... sad…"

She rubbed my back and kissed my temple. "We'll take you home, okay?" She looked at Morinozuka-senpai and smiled. "Thank you for looking after Emiya, Mori-senpai."

I looked at Morinozuka-senpai. "They call you Mori-senpai?" He nodded. "Oh… Can I give you a nickname?" I said, a bit excited.

He chuckled lightly and nodded. "Sure."

I clasped my hands together and tried to think of a nickname for my new senpai. _Hmm… His name is Takashi Morinozuka, so…_ I gasped excitedly. "What about Taka-senpai?! It's from your given name like I did for Mitsu-senpai."

Kaya laughed while Taka-senpai smiled, nodding. "Oh, Emi, you're just too cute~," Kaya said as she gave me a hug.

The door to the nurse's office suddenly bursted open, ruining the small happy moment. "Miya!" Nikko ran through the doors to the bed that I sat on. "My little doll!" He hugged me tightly, making me breathless.

"Can't... _breath…_ " I tried to pry Nikko off, but it was to no avail.

He was suddenly flung across the room by none other than Kaya. "I swear, I'm related to an idiot." She hissed out at Nikko.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm worried about Emiya."

"So am I, but I don't go around almost suffocating her every time I see her!"

" _Nē, Nē,_ calm down, Kaya." Korra walked into the nurse's office with Mitsu-senpai next to her. "I'm sure he didn't mean any harm to her." Kaya huffed at Korra. Korra moved to sit next to me, along with Mitsu-senpai, and she patted my head. "Hi, Little Butterfly."

I smiled at the nickname Korra had for me. "Hi, Korra. Thank you for making me breakfast. It was really good... until I, uh, you know…"

She smiled happily. "I'm glad you thought so."

I heard a sniffle from where Kaya and Nikko stood and we all looked to see Nikko, teary-eyed, making grabby hands towards me, while Kaya tightly held the back of his uniform blazer. Korra and I rolled our eyes.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from my left side and I saw that it was Mitsu-senpai. "Awww, Nikko-kun, you're missing out on all the Emi cuddles." He snuggled into my side, making me giggle slightly.

I felt Korra wrap her own arms around me like Mitsu-senpai had. "Yeah, Nikko, what are you doing? If you really don't want Emiya, then Hani-senpai and I will keep her." She rubbed her cheek against mine. "Right, senpai?"

"Yup!"

 _Oh god, are they seriously teasing him?_

Nikko started to struggle in Kaya's grip. "Let go, Kaya! I can't let them steal my child!"

Kaya rolled her eyes at his words. "No."

The nurse walked back towards us, ignoring the scene that was happening. "I was able to inform your parents, but they say that they are currently out of town and that the few servants that you have are off today." She looked at Kaya and Nikko. "Are any of you two able to bring her home at the current moment?"

Nikko sprung up. "I can do it!"

Kaya growled at Nikko. " _No_ , I'll do it."

"No!" Nikko yelled, and that's when they started arguing over who would take me home and take care of me.

I heard Korra give an annoyed sigh. "Kaya, just let Nikko bring her home." Kaya glared at Korra as she continued. "You have to go finish the teacher's aid program. You've already missed three days, so you can't miss another day, remember?"

Kaya groaned in defeat. " _Fine._ " She glared at Nikko who smiled triumphantly. She huffed angrily and turned on her heel. "C'mon, Korra."

Korra reluctantly lets go of me whispering, "Hope you feel better, Little Butterfly." I waved at the two as they left.

"Mitsukuni." I heard Taka-senpai's deep voice say.

"I know…" Mitsu-senpai said sadly. His arms that were still around my torso gave me a light squeeze. "We're gonna go now too, okay Emi-Chan?" I nodded, understanding. He smiled. "Before I go, I have to give you a good luck kiss so you can feel better!"

He started to lean forward to kiss my wounded cheek and I was immediately pulled away by Nikko. "No, no, no! Miya-Chan is okay. She doesn't need one."

Mitsu-senpai pouted. "Okay…" He said sorrowfully. "We'll come by later to check on you, Emi-Chan. Right, Takashi!" Taka-senpai nodded and stood up, along with Mitsu-senpai. "We'll see you later, Emi-Chan!" He said as he climbed onto his cousin's back.

"Oh, wait!" I struggled in Nikko's grip and he gently placed me down. "Do any of you two know a… um…" I tried to remember the name that was given to me for the White Team Captain. "Kyo... ya… I think."

"Kyoya Ootori?" I nodded at Mitsu-senpai's answer. "Yup! We know Kyo-Chan!"

I looked around for my bag and whined when I couldn't find it. "Oh no... My bag is in my classroom…" I looked back up at both Taka-senpai and Mitsu-senpai. "I have a form to give him… but I don't have it on me…"

"How about you leave it with your teacher and Takashi and I will pick it up and bring it to Kyo-Chan?"

I smiled. "Really? Oh, thank you!"

Mitsu-senpai smiled back. "Anything for you Emi-Chan!" He said as Taka-senpai made his way out with Mitsu-senpai on his back.

When they left the room, I heard Nikko release a heavy sigh. The nurse came over, giving Nikko a note of some sort and he glanced at it before shoving it in his pocket. "Let's go get our things and go, okay?" He said as he patted my head.

"Okay!" We made our way out of the nurse's office and made our way to my classroom first. It was silent the whole way to my class. _Nikko usually isn't this quiet._

We stopped in front of the door and I gently knocked, earning a "Come in!"

I opened the door, going inside and Kurusu-Sensei immediately grabbed my things, handed them to me. "I hope you feel better, Anzai-Chan." Once he said that, the whole class chimed in, telling me to feel better, making me feel slightly embarrassed.

I bowed to them all. "Thank you." I pulled out the registration sheet. "Can I ask for a small favor, Kurusu-Sensei?"

He nodded. "Sure, Anzai-Chan."

I held up the paper. "Because I have a fever, I'm not able to give this to the team captain. Two seniors are going to come over later to pick this up for me. Can you please give this to them?"

He smiled, grabbing the paper. "Of course."

I bowed again, telling him "thank you" and I made my way out of my class back to where Nikko stood patiently outside, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ground in concentration. "Are you okay?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, let's just get my things and head home." He said as he grabbed my bag for me. I nodded and followed silently.

After a bit, Nikko suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, making me bump into him. "Emiya... are you dating that boy?"

I looked up at him, staring at the askance expression that he had. "Um… Who?"

He turned completely around. "Hani-senpai! Who else?!" He said. I could tell that he was starting to get angry.

I laughed at both his face and his assumption about me and my senpai. "No, why would you think that?"

His angry expression turned into an annoyed one. "He... he…" He groaned in annoyance and said in an angered whisper. "He tried to _kiss_ you."

I blushed at the thought of being kissed by Mitsu-senpai again. "Yeah, but it was nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah… he's done it before…" I realized how wrong that sounded and my blush grew worse. "Wait, no! I mean, he has... b-but it was like a kiss that, um, a m-mother gives her child when they're injured!" I pointed at the bandage that was still on my cheek. "Right here! 'C-cause it got cut!"

Nikko stared at me before smiling. "Really?" I nodded quickly. He patted my head. "Okay, Emiya, I trust you." He turned and started to walk towards his class again.

I followed him silently, still embarrassed.

We finally reached Nikko's classroom, 3-B, after the long, agonizingly silent walk there. He knocked on the door and waited for the call from his teacher. Once we heard the "Come in," he opened the door, revealing all of the third year students. He walked in and said something to his teacher.

I poked my head in and scanned the room, seeing if I saw anyone who looked familiar. Around the back, I saw a familiar black cloak and waved. "Hi, Nekozawa-senpai!" The said male looked towards me and waved with the Beelzenef that was on his left hand.

Suddenly the whole room started talking and I could hear snippets of their unexpected conversations. "Who is she?" "She's so tiny!" "She knows Umehito-san?"

I blushed in embarrassment and looked at Nikko for help. He quickly grabbed his things and made his way towards me. "I'm sorry, this is my little sister, Emiya. She's not feeling well, so I'm taking her home." He said as he led me outside of the classroom. He closed the door and sighed. "Really, Emiya."

I pouted. "I just wanted to say "hi" to Nekozawa-senpai…"

He gave me a small hug. "You're too cute, Emiya." He grabbed my hand and led me through the halls, towards one of the many exits and entrances of the school. "When we get home, make sure you take a small nap. I'll make some meat and potato stew."

I smiled happily. _My favorite!_ "Thank you, Nikko-nii."

He paused and looked at me. "...Nikko...nii?" I looked at him quizzically and nodded. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Awww~ You're just too cute, Emiya!"

I struggled in his grip. " _No…_ "

He put me down after a bit of him torturing me with his cuddles. "Okay, let's get home."

We continued our small trek towards Nikko's personal car that was parked in the school's personal parking lot. When we made it to the car, Nikko unlocked it and I went inside. Nikko got in the driver's seat and placed both our bags in my lap. Nikko started the engine and started to drive.

It was quiet for the main part of the drive to our mansion. Nikko slowed down to a stop at a red light and started to lightly tap on the steering wheel. "Miya... I have a question…"

I looked at him. "What is it?"

He paused for about a minute, and he only asked the question when the light turned green once again. "Have you been to the Host Club... at all, for any type of reason?"

I shook my head. "No... Why?"

"I was just wondering…" He turned a corner and he stayed silent until he had asked another question. "How did you meet Haninozuka and Morinozuka?"

"I met Mitsu-senpai after I fell into one of the school's fountains and-"

"You fell into a fountain?!" Nikko yelled.

I nodded. "Yeah, and I just met Taka-senpai today."

"Soooo... it wasn't from... their clubs?"

I shook my head. "No, I never really asked about their clubs."

"Good…" Nikko slowly brought the car to a stop in front of our house. "Don't ask."

I looked at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It might ruin your friendship… I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

I quickly shook my head. "No, I don't." He smiled and grabbed our bags.

We both got out of Nikko's car and headed towards our home. "Once we get inside, try to take a nap. I'll wake you when the soup is ready, okay?"

"Okay…"

Nikko unlocked the door, pushing it open. I went inside our family mansion and made my way towards the stairs to head to my room. I pushed my room door open and flopped onto my bed. "I'm not even tired…" I said, my voice muffled by the sheets. I stood up and closed the door so I could change into something more comfortable. I pulled out a pair of pajamas that mainly consisted of grey with white polka dots on the pants and sleeves of the shirt, but on the middle of the shirt had a grey kitten sleeping. I quickly changed into them and plopped myself back onto the bed. I lied there, staring at the ceiling for the most part, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"Miya~" I groaned and rolled over. "I have your soup with some herbal tea so you can feel better."

I huffed and waited for a few seconds before slowly pushing myself up, groaning in the process. I rubbed my face and looked up at Nikko who held a bed table. I forced myself up into a sitting position and he gently placed the small table in front of me.

"How do you feel?"

I picked up the spoon that was on the table and started to mix all the ingredients that were in the stew. "Worse." The pounding in my head that was dulled down earlier came back, pounding harder than ever and my voice was now a bit hoarse. Instead of my nose being constantly itching, it was clogged up and my throat felt very sore. I started to gently blow on the small bit I had scooped out with the spoon.

I felt Nikko pat my hair down gently. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll feel better in no time." Nikko kissed the top of my head and went to sit near my feet.

I started to eat the brown-hued stew in front of me, occasionally sipping at the tea Nikko had brought me. Nikko stayed sitting at the foot of my bed, scrolling through something on his phone.

After a bit, I finally finished the stew. I moved my foot to gently push his arm. "I'm done," I mumbled.

He grabbed the table and stood up. "School ends in about thirty minutes."

I stretched. "I've been sleeping for that long?"

He nodded. "The stew was done a lot earlier, but you looked so cute and peaceful, I just couldn't wake you." He gushed at, what I'm guessing, the memory of me sleeping. He grabbed my laptop, that was on my desk and handed it to me. "Keep yourself busy until Kaya gets home."

I opened the silver-colored electronic and waited for it to turn on. "Uki is going to come over," I told Nikko before he could leave my room. He looked back at me with a look of uncertainty. "Mitsu-senpai said that he would come too."

Nikko furrowed his eyebrows and turned away, annoyed. "Fine…" He said and grabbed the door handle. "When he comes over, either me or Kaya has to be in here with you."

"Why do-"

"And the door must always be open."

" _Nikko-_ "

"And no kissing! Or cuddling! Or-"

"Okay, okay! Just leave!"

He pouted and closed my door, leaving me to be on my own until the others arrived.

~*~*~ _Mini time skip brought to you by Tanuki-san!_ ~*~*~

A soft knock was heard at my door and I paused the game that I was currently playing. "Come in!" I said as my voice slightly cracked.

My door opened slightly, revealing two familiar brunettes, Kaya and Korra. Kaya smiled at me as she made her way into my room. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged as I set aside my laptop. "After eating the stew, I don't feel as bad... but I don't feel good either," I said, my voice sickly raspy.

Kaya patted my head and I noticed Korra holding a basket. I pointed at it. "What's that?"

Korra looked at what I was pointing at. "Oh, um, I know you're probably not hungry, but I was going to make some dinner that would help with your fever. Are you allergic to coconuts?"

"Coconuts?" I thought for a second. "No, I'm only allergic to shrimp."

She nodded and thought for a second. "Really?" She lifted her hand for a high five. "Me too, Little Butterfly." We high fived over the small similarity between us. "Anyways, when you're hungry, just tell me. The recipe is really simple to make."

"What about me? I'm hungry." Kaya asked from beside me.

"I don't care about you. You can wait." Korra said as she made out of my room.

Kaya gasped. "Kawasaki! You shall make me my food!" Kaya yelled as she chased after her best friend.

I laughed slightly at the scene before me. They were always like that, Kaya complaining about the lack of food she had, though she had snacked throughout most of the day, and Korra saying something to irritate her and they would chase each other. I've never seen them have a real fight, it was always small, playful arguments.

I grabbed my laptop and continued the game I was playing earlier. I quickly got bored of the game and went to watch cute animal videos instead.

"Knock knock." I paused the video I was watching and looked up to see Uki, wearing a black leotard. I gave her a small smile as she made her way inside of my room after closing my door. "How are you feeling?"

I closed my laptop. "I'm okay." I scooted myself closer to the middle of the bed and patted the space next to me.

She awkwardly sat next to me. "I don't have a lot of time, I have to go to gymnastics after this…" She mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Okay, so... story time?"

Uki slightly laughed at my small attempt to lighten the mood. "Yeah... Um, before I start, I just want to apologize for what I did yesterday... and all the times that I had hurt you before that…"

"It's fine... well it isn't fine. I actually prefer if you didn't do anything like that again."

Uki stayed silent and I heard her breath become shaky. "Emiya, can you promise that you don't mention any of this to anybody, especially Tomiya and Isaki."

I nodded. "Of course. I promise to never tell a soul."

Uki nodded. "I'll start from the very beginning... You know how my family is known for the variety of sports equipment we create and our participation in the sports…" I nodded. "My father decided to expand our business with Tomiya's father and Isaki's uncle, so that's how I met our two senpai's before my last year in junior high. So our families worked together to raise our statuses. Isaki didn't really like me, but Tomiya was always so nice to me... well until, oddly enough, the host club formed. Tomiya was really greedy about them. She wanted them all to herself. Her and Isaki worked together to get other girls kicked out. Like... um... what's her name?" She paused to think. "I think her name was... Seiko?"

I recognized the name, even though it was wrong. "Seika? Seika Ayanokoji, right?"

Uki looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, I think that's her name. Tomiya convinced Seika that Fujioka-"

"Fujioka?"

"He's the most recent host in the Host Club. So, Tomiya convinced Seika that Fujioka was taking all of the attention from her and she should do something about it before it had gotten out of hand. Tomiya even told her what to do, and it resulted in Seika getting banned from the Host Club. That's Tomiya's plan: to get rid of all the girls in her way."

Uki stopped talking and I took it as a cue to ask a question. "Why didn't you try to stop her?"

"I did, but she threatened me. She said if I had done something to stop them, she would ruin my family. She told me that she can make us bankrupt in a blink of an eye. Not only that, but she'll make sure that my life is a living hell." She looked at me, her eyes glistening as she held back tears. "And I believe her. Her family's status is higher than ours." She paused. "You don't have to believe me, especially after what I did to you."

We both stayed silent after her statement. _So that's why Uki listens to Tomiya so keenly. But... why am I a "target?"_

A knock at my door made us both look up. The door opened, revealing Korra. "Your mom is asking for you." She told Uki before walking away.

"Sorry, I have to go." She got off my bed and walked towards my door.

"Wait!" I said suddenly, making my voice crack. Uki stopped in her tracks to look at me. "Is that all really true?" Uki nodded, a sad look reflected in her eyes. "What about me? Why do you have to attack me?"

Uki thought for a second. "Tomiya told me that we needed to befriend you and make sure you can help them in befriending other girls who go to the Host Club. She says that you're a person who can be easily talked to so you would be able to know people's weaknesses. She got really mad that you wouldn't go to the Host Club, though. Then we started to turn our attention towards you instead of this other girl…" She opened the door slightly. "I have to go, I'll try to visit when I can." She smiled at me, but it seemed forced. "I'm sorry about everything, Emiya." She said before walking out.

I slumped back against my headboard. _I have so many questions._ I sighed and slipped out of my bed. I grabbed my phone from my bag and made my way downstairs to try to get my mind off of Uki's confession.

I made my way down the stairs tracing my hand on the railing, humming slightly.

"No! We can't do that!" I froze when I heard Kaya's voice yell. I paused and waited for more words. The next words were lowered to what sounded like murmurs. I crouched down and looked through the bars on the stairs. I didn't see anyone there. I stayed in my crouching position and started to make my way down the stairs.

The small murmurs started to get slightly louder as I got closer to the bottom of the stairs. After almost falling on my face a couple of times, I saw Kaya come into view, along with Korra and Nikko beside her. They all stood beside the main phone. I carefully watched them as Nikko and Kaya whispered angrily to each other, while Korra stood warily beside them. What caught my attention the most was what Korra had said calmly to them. "What about Emiya? Think about how _she'd_ feel about this."

I hesitated before moving to stand up. I held onto the railing and watched them. "What I'd feel about what?"

The three older teens turned to look at me, surprised. They all stared at me, wide-eyed.

Kaya was the first to speak. "Emiya... shouldn't you be in bed?"

I shrugged. "I got bored."

"How about I make you something…" Korra said. "Are you hungry?"

I thought about it, then shrugged. "Yeah, I could eat." Korra quickly went into the kitchen while Nikko and Kaya awkwardly stood there. I looked at them. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Nikko quickly said.

"It didn't _sound_ like nothing."

"Emiya, how about you wait for the food upstairs. Korra can bring it to you." Kaya told me.

I pouted and looked up the stairs. "But it's so far…"

" _Emiya._ "

I groaned. " _Fine._ " I huffed and went upstairs. When I got to my room, I plopped myself face first onto my bed.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, face planted in my blankets, but I jumped slightly when I heard a knock at my door. I rolled over and saw Korra at my door. "Hi, Little Butterfly." She walked in and set down a cup. "I brought you some Tea with Milk and Honey. It should help your throat a little bit." I clenched my jaw and looked away. I heard Korra sigh. "Emi, I know you're angry," I felt my bed dip down slightly. "but the conversation your sister and brother were having was very important to your future."

I looked at her. "What was it about?"

She smiled sadly and patted my head gently. "Something you'll know soon." I pouted. "Your parents will tell you... but before you answer to them, just consider your options and how your siblings feel about it. Kaya hates the idea, but Nikko is okay with it... but remember the _most_ important thing. Follow your heart. Okay?"

I nodded slowly, a bit confused. "Okay…?"

A familiar sound resonated throughout my room and I groaned. I looked at my phone screen and shot up. It was Mitsu-senpai. I pressed the green button and pressed my ear against my ear. "H-hello?" I mentally kicked myself when my voice cracked.

"Hi, Emi-Chan!"

I smiled at the warm sound of his voice. "Hi, Mitsu-senpai."

"I know I had told you that Takashi and I would visit you, but something had happened and we can't come."

"Oh…" I said sadly.

"Don't worry though. Takashi and I sent you a care package and we'll try visiting tomorrow. right, Takashi?"

I heard a hum of approval from the other line.

"Okay, Mitsu-senpai. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Emi-chan! I hope you feel better."

"Bye, Emiya." I heard Taka-senpai say.

I smiled. "Bye," I said before ending the call.

"Was that Hani-senpai?" Korra asked from beside me. I nodded. "Is he able to come over?"

"No…"

"Aww, that sucks. You know, he was super excited to visit. It was the main thing he was talking about during class."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She paused for a second. "Do you want to eat with us?"

"Well... won't Kaya get mad?"

Korra rolled her brown eyes. "Just come downstairs, please. I really don't want to be placed in the middle of their arguments."

I laughed slightly. "Okay, let's go eat." I pushed myself up and grabbed my cup of tea, taking a few sips of the warm liquid before following Korra out of my room.


	6. Chapter 5

_I stayed home for the next two days, Wednesday and Thursday, and both Uki and Mitsu-senpai kept their words on visiting after school. Staying home was mostly boring until someone actually came home. Uki would visit me first, answering any questions about Tomiya and Isaki while we worked on my missed classwork or homework until she would have to leave for a certain sports event she had to attend. Mitsu-senpai and Taka-senpai would visit about an hour later. When they both have visited me for the first time, they brought the care package they told me I would get. Mitsu-senpai brought various types of sweets from different countries and a lot of stuffed animals. Taka-senpai had only brought one gift, but I love it to bits. He told me that her name was Hana, meaning flower, because he found her injured in a flower patch and he had helped her back to health. Hana is a black and white Himalayan cat with blue eyes. She's about seven weeks old, according to Taka-senpai. She's super sweet and she likes to cuddle against my arm whenever I'm working on something._

 _During the time when I was alone, beside the maids that helped clean the house and take care of me, I would be on my laptop or be playing with Hana. While I was skimming through different websites, I had gotten an email from someone. Kaoru Hitachiin. The email went along the lines of thanking me for my future cooperation in the upcoming Sports Competition and being in the white team. It contained a list of all the dates we would be meeting and discussing our plans. It also explained that we all needed to get our body measurements done unless we had them already done then we had to bring them to school and give them to Kaoru Hitachiin before class started, but if we hadn't, Kaoru would, one-by-one, take us out of our class for a few minutes for our measurements. The email was sent on behalf of the three main leaders of the white team: Kaoru Hitachiin (the sender), Kyoya Ootori (the white team's leader), and Mitsukuni Haninozuka (the team trainer)._

 _I was excited about our first meeting, which was today after school. I was excited to see the different types of people who were on the team and to be teammates with Mitsu-senpai. I can't wait for after school._

"Miya-Chan! We have to go!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and put down the feather teaser, that I had gotten for Hana, down. I gave her a gentle pat before leaving her in the big cat structure in the corner of my room. I grabbed my school bag made sure I left my door closed so Hana wouldn't get lost in the house before going downstairs to where Nikko was waiting. We both made our way to his personal car and went to school.

"Emiya!" I was immediately glomped by Kimi when I walked into my classroom. "You're back!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you too."

"You missed so much during chemistry! We made ice cream and we made colored fire and... you just missed all the cool stuff."

"Ice cream! I want to make ice cream!" I pouted and sadly went over to my desk.

Kimi laughed, which resembled one of a pixie's. "I thought you would, so I asked Kurusu-Sensei if I could help you do the two labs. He said yes, but we have to have another student who actually knows what they're doing with us."

"Really?" She nodded. I threw my arms around her for another hug. "You're the best."

"I am." She took her seat beside me. "Kurusu-Sensei said that we could do them after the Sporting Event because you're in it and he needs to actually find a student to help us."

"Yay, I'm super excited now."

"Anzai-Chan." I looked up to see Nashio-san walking towards me. "I'm glad that you're back."

"Me too. It's _super_ boring being home alone."

"So, we know how you're competing in the competition and won't be able to attend some of our meetings, so we decided that Kimi should take your spot for a while until it's over, but we didn't want to start without your permission. Is that alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand. I wouldn't be there to help so…"

"Yeah, thank you, Anzai-Chan."

"Good morning, Class." Everyone scrambled to their seats at the sound of Kurusu-Sensei's voice as we all mumbled our "good mornings."

The school bell rang and I stood up, ready to lead our greeting process. "Stand, bow, sit."

"Okay, class," Kurusu-Sensei had started. "today we're not going to start with our usual geometry class." Some of the students cheered, which earned an eye roll from our teacher. "Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't mean that we aren't doing anything. Today, we are going to do a project for our foreign languages." This statement earned a groan. "Because not all of you are learning the same language you won't exactly have a partner you may want for this project. For example... Kimi is learning English, but Uki is learning Italian, so they can't work together, but both Juro and Shichiro are learning German, so they are able to pair up. Do you understand?" We all nodded. "Okay, I have a list of who's learning what. I'll list them off by section and out of those people you're allowed to pick from. Okay, first is English." Kurusu-Sensei started to list names and I waited for French. "And for French, we have Emiya Anzai, Kiyoshi Fujimoto, Ayano Minami, and Shiori Matsumoto."

I looked towards Fujimoto-san and Ayano-san, only to see them hi-five each other. _So they're out of the question. Who is Shiori Matsumoto?_ A boy from one of the seats towards the front stood up, begrudgingly, and looked at me, a glare adorned on his face. I smiled at him, trying to ignore his sour attitude. _Great..._ Matsumoto-san moved towards the back where I sat and pulled up a chair to sit beside me. I fidgeted in my seat. "Um... hi."

"Hey." He said as he crossed his arms and looked away from me.

 _This is going to be super awkward._

"So, do we all have partners?" We mumbled a "yes." "Okay, what we're going to be doing is working on a research project on the country where your language is from. It can either be a written essay or on a poster, it's your choice. I'll pass out a rubric of the project and you and your partner can get started, if anyone has any questions, just ask me." Kurusu-Sensei said as he started to give a sheet of paper to each pair.

I grabbed the paper and quickly read it. "Um, Matsumoto-san…" He hummed in response. "What do you prefer, an oral or visual presentation?" He didn't move and I sighed, mentally preparing myself to do the whole project myself. I leaned back in my chair, feeling annoyed.

"Visual."

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"We should do a visual presentation." He looked at me. "An essay is basically an invitation to sleepville."

I watched him carefully before smiling. "Okay!" I pulled out a sheet of paper, ready to work. "What should it mainly be about?"

"The culture."

°•°•°•°•°

 _Surprisingly, Matsumoto-san was really helpful during the time we had worked together. He was a tad bit blunt about certain things, but I didn't mind._

"We should add something about music, right?" I asked Matsumoto-san.

"Yeah, everybody enjoys music."

"Emiya-Chan?" I looked up at Kurusu-Sensei who stood beside a student I didn't recognize. "He needs you to step outside for a moment." He said, and the student stepped outside.

I nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back, Matsumoto-san." I made my way towards the front of the class and out of the door. I closed the door behind me and looked at the boy who needed me outside.

He smiled and bowed. "My name is Kaoru Hitachiin. You received my email, correct?" His voice was a bit light and raspy. It was really unique. I nodded and went to bow and introduce myself. "You don't need to do that, I already know who you are."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

He lightly laughed, which made my blush worsen. "It's fine. So, I'm going to take your measurements for the uniforms we're receiving a little later." I nodded. He lifted up a clipboard and mumbled my name as he wrote it down. "How tall are you, Emiya?"

"One hundred and forty-nine centimeters."

His hazel eyes flickered up to look at me, before looking down. He smirked slightly. "That's cute, you're so small."

I tried laughing off my incoming embarrassment of how short I was, but it just sounded like a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I think I get it from my mom."

"Okay…" He handed me the clipboard before pulling out a neatly folded measuring tape from his pocket. "Stand up straight." I did as he said.

Hitachiin-san started to carefully measure me, starting with my neck. His fingers would gently graze my skin every time he moved to a different part of my body. _Bust. Waist. Hips. Front waist. Back waist. Leg. And lastly, arm._ There were a few times where I had to adjust my dress so he could get the right measurements.

"That's it." I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I look forward to working with you."

I opened my mouth to say something polite back to him, but his features caught my attention. Now seeing his eyes a bit closer, they looked more of an amber than a hazel and his hair was a light auburn. I tilted my head slightly. "Is that your real hair color?"

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion. "My hair? Yeah, why?"

My eyes widened and I stood on my tiptoes excitedly. "Really?! That's so cool!" I paused and tried to become serious. "Can I touch it?"

He laughed. "Yeah." He leaned forward enough for me to pat his head.

I gasped excitedly. "It's so soft!" He laughed again.

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his hair. "Well, I have to go."

"Oh, um…" I looked at our hands and quickly pulled my own away. "Sorry, Hitachiin-san."

"You don't have to call me Hitachiin-san. "Kaoru" is fine."

I nodded. "I looked forward to working with you, Kaoru-kun."

"I looked forward to working with you too, Cutie." He patted my head and started walking towards the 1C class. "See you after school."

I watched him walk away and I felt my face become red. _He was really cute… and he called me cute..._ I gently slapped my cheeks to try to get rid of my blush. I waited until my face cooled down until going back into the classroom.

I slipped into the classroom and was immediately bombarded by questions from all the other girls. "What was that!?" "Why did you leave with Kaoru-kun!?" "Are you two secretly dating?"

I was _super_ confused. _Was this Kaoru person really such a big deal?_

Before I could try answering their questions, Shiori came to my aid. "Why is it any of your business?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my desk.

The girls glared at Shiori, but he sat down beside me, glaring back at them.

 _Hopefully, I didn't make any enemies from something as small as that._

The rest of my day went by quickly after we did our foreign language project. Geometry wasn't as hard as it usually was and Japanese history was a bit interesting, but all in all, it was still kinda boring, as always. I was currently walking to the conference room for students, where the white team meeting would be held. School had just ended and everyone had scattered off to either go home or to a club they were involved in.

I reached the first conference room and knocked on the door. After a moment, I opened the door and made my way in, saying "I'm coming in." I closed the door and set my school bag in a chair. I noticed a computer and a small stack of papers that was neatly set beside it. I looked around to see if anyone was actually in the room. It was empty. I sighed and sat down a few seats from the computer to try and start on my homework that I had gotten in geometry.

It wasn't that long before I heard the room door open, making me look up to see the intruder. It was another high school student. He held a sheet of paper in one hand, which he was reading off of, and a small, black notebook in the other. His eyes flickered up to meet my own and I scrambled up from my seat to bow. "H-hello, my name is Emiya Anzai."

The student bowed. "My name is Kyoya Ootori." He stood straight and smiled slightly, but it seemed a bit off. "It's nice to meet you." He sat down in the seat that had the computer had been set up.

I sat back down and tried to continue on my homework. _So he is the white team captain._ I looked at the raven-haired teen, watching him quickly type. _He looks like he must be constantly stressed._

"Excuse me, Ootori-senpai."

"Yes, Anzai."

"Do you need help with anything? You know, so you won't do everything yourself." I suggested. He paused his typing, staring at the computer screen. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Sorry, nevermind. I just thought you might want an assistant of some sort and-"

"That's nice of you to ask. I actually do have something for you to do." He looked through the stack of papers beside him and pulled out one. "As you can see, I have a collection of papers. A selected few I cannot do myself or I need assistance with." I stood up and grabbed the page he had held towards me. "I need you to find these students' files, from both the red and white teams, and determine their strengths and weaknesses concerning the competition."

I nodded rapidly. "Okay." I went to leave, but stopped and turned back to him. "Where would I find this information?"

"I've read about you. You're very likable to both your peers and teachers. Ask a teacher if you can go into the teachers' office. I'm sure they'll allow you to."

"Hai!" I slipped out of the conference room and headed towards the teachers' office. I stopped in front of the door and looked around. _Nobody is around..._

"Anzai-Chan?"

I turned around and saw Kaya's teacher. "Hello, Namaiki-Sensei!"

She walked towards me, holding her bag and a stack of paper. "Is there a reason you're just standing out here?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Did something happen?"

 _Ask a teacher if you can go into the teachers' office. I'm sure they'll allow you to._

"Well, I'm apart of the white team and my captain asked me for a favor, but I have to go into the teachers' office. Is it okay if I go inside? And do you need help with those?" I quickly added after seeing the papers almost slip from Namaiki-Sensei's hands.

"Yes, please." She handed me half of the pile. "What do you need to do in here?" She asked as she opened the door, leading me inside.

"Ootori-senpai asked me to find the strengths and weaknesses of the two teams competing." I placed the stack of papers on her desk. "It's probably to help us get a one up in the competition."

She watched me carefully. "I suppose it's fine. I don't think they said anything about it, but I'll stay here and watch you so you won't do anything else."

I smiled happily. "Thank you, Namaiki-Sensei." I ran towards the different files and started looking through them.

It wasn't long before I found all the information I needed of each student. I quickly jotted them down on a sheet of paper that I got from Namaiki-Sensei. To make it easier to see who the student was, I asked Namaiki-Sensei to print out the picture of each of the students on the list, which resulted in me getting about ten pages of pictures. Beside the pictures, I wrote the student's name and what their weaknesses and strengths were. I thanked my sister's teacher again before leaving.

As I was making my way towards the conference room, I was stopped by Ayano-san. An average sized girl with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. "Emiya-Chan?"

I slowed my fast pace down so she could walk with me. "Hai?"

"I don't mean to bother, but... you kinda caused a small uproar among the girls in our class."

I rolled my eyes. _Really?_ "Why?"

"Okay, so... I know you probably don't know this, but Kaoru is _really_ popular and a lot of girls like him. So us girls have a few questions and they sent me to ask you."

"Okay…"

"Okay... the questions are: Are you and Kaoru dating?"

"No. I just met him."

"Why did he ask for you?"

"Because we are both on the same team for the competition."

"Okay, _and..._ um, I can't remember the last question. Thanks, though. I'll go tell them now. See you next week Emiya-Chan."

"Bye, Ayano-san." I waved goodbye as we went our separate ways.

I finally made it back to the conference room and I opened the door, which now revealed a variety of other teens. I awkwardly made my way inside towards my seat beside Kaoru-kun. He smiled at me and gave a small wave, which I returned, before turning back to the computer he was typing on. I looked around the room, only recognizing a few, including Mitsu-senpai and Kaoru-kun.

"In any case," Ootori-senpai started, "let's study the data of both the red and white team's members. One's physical ability is of course associated to one's personality. It is necessary to investigate if there were any changes during club activities, even the reason for up and down results."

"However, Kyoya-kun," The Student Council President spoke up. "How can they be related to the match?"

"Excuse me for my impoliteness, Student Council President," A girl with curly brown hair spoke up. "But if we don't study the data as much as possible then, in terms of athletic powers, the red team has a greater advantage." She turned to Ootori-senpai. "Ootori-kun, about this, have you thought up a plan to beat these spirited guys?"

"Yeah!" Kaoru spoke up from behind the laptop. "It aims fully using the opponents' weaknesses."

The girl beside me giggled slightly. "Well, isn't that mean? As expected of Kyoya-kun."

 _Geez... does everybody in here know each other?_

"Anzai?" I perked up at the sound of my name and looked at Ootori-senpai, who looked at me expectantly. I grabbed the sheets of papers that I had worked on for the majority of the time I was out and stood up, going to hand them to him. He looked at the papers. "You did an excellent job. I was right to trust you with this." I smiled triumphantly and sat back down next to Kaoru-kun.

It wasn't long before everyone started buzzing around to work on our soon-to-be victory. I sat in my chair, out of place, watching everyone else.

"Hi, Emi-Chan!" I looked up and saw Mitsu-senpai right in front of me.

I smiled. "Hi, Mitsu-senpai."

"I'm _super_ excited to be on the same team as you. Oh, your cheek got better."

My hand immediately went on my cheek, where the thin cut used to be. It healed over and turned into a light scar. "Yeah, but it's all thanks to you. Every time you came over, you would change the bandage."

He smiled brightly. "I'm glad I can help." He leaned on the table. "Do you want cake?"

"No… not really…"

"Then do you want my Usa-Chan?" He held up his bunny and my eyes glimmered in want.

"Really?" I held out my arms and Mitsu-senpai gave me his Usa-Chan. "Thank you~"

He quickly looked around. "Is your brother competing?"

I shrugged. "Probably, but if he was, he would probably join the red team," I said as I played with Usa-Chan in my lap.

"Good!" He leaned over the table and quickly kissed my lightly scarred cheek, making me blush. "Anyways, make sure you keep a good eye on Usa-Chan!" He said as he skipped over to two other boys who looked like lost puppies.

I bit my lip and looked down at Usa-Chan. _Can he get me any more embarrassed?_

I felt a pat on my head and I placed my own hand on the foreign hand and looked up to see Kaoru-kun. "Hi…" I said and pulled my hand back to my lap.

He laughed slightly as he sat down beside me, placing down a big stack of papers in front of him. "Did Hani-senpai kiss you?"

My blush worsened and I nodded. "Yeah…" I looked over at the said male and watched as he chased a group of horrified boys out of the room. I giggled. "Ever since we met, he does that."

Kaoru-kun laughed. "Aww~You should see your face. You look so cute when you blush." He poked my cheek and I tried to swat it away. "You gotta be careful, Cutie. You'll be eaten by a shark in no time."

I stared at Kaoru-kun and sweatdropped at his choice of words. "That isn't my name…"

"Huh?"

"Why do you keep on calling that?"

"What? "Cutie?" You're cute that's why."

"Well, that isn't my name."

"Okay, then... Cupcake?"

"No."

"Sugar Cube?"

"No…"

"My Doll?"

" _No_ …"

"Kitten?"

"Why? Why do you this?"

"Okay, so... Sunshine?"

"Emiya, Emi, or Miya. Those are the only options."

He laughed. "Whatever you say, Miya." _Thank... you…_ "Anyways, you looked lonely, so I was wondering if you wanted to help me with a few things."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "Whatever Kyoya-senpai asks for. I'm his only assistant and it's a bit hard, considering most of the things he's asking for."

"Okay... fine."

He patted my head before grabbed the stack of papers. "Thanks, Miya."

I sighed and stood up, hugging Usa-Chan as I followed Kaoru-kun.

We both stopped beside Ootori-senpai as he spoke. "The contests where we have to secure points are the bread eating, the last relay, and especially the contests after the cheerleading contest which is in the middle of the program. If they selected the wrong members, there is a high probability that we can earn a lot of points in the tug of war. It is where we can make the most points."

"What do we do with the cheerleading contest, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru-kun asked him.

"There was cheerleading contest that took place in one of the pictures featuring the sports festival in normal schools. Let's refer to it. A cheerleading contest in itself doesn't yield any points. It is simply to motivate those who dislike sports by waking up their honor so that they accomplish something. Please make a compilation of it."

"Hai!" Kaoru-kun looked at me before turning back to Ootori-senpai. "What about Emiya? Does she work with me?"

Ootori-senpai looked at me, his brown-grey eyes showing his careful thoughts. "No. I'll have a different task for Anzai."

Kaoru-kun nodded and left to start working on his given assignment, while I stood beside Ootori-senpai listening to the rest of his conversation.

"But, Ootori…" A boy spoke up. "Is it okay to take it this simply? Suoh is on the red team after all. He will certainly do something extremely showy."

Ootori-senpai smiled slightly. "Like I said, senpai, the red team will uselessly put strength in the cheerleading contest. They don't think of efficiently using their physical strength. As a consequence, they will wear themselves out more and more during the following contests. I can see a lot of difficulties for them. Let's teach that idiot that he can't win by doing whatever he likes! Okay?"

 _Geez... I remember the sports event being a lot more revolved around the thought of having fun. This is kinda scary how intent they are on winning._

"Anzai?"

"Hai?"

"I need you to help me determine who will participate in each contest." Ootori-senpai handed me a list of all the different contests we had, along with the lists of students on the white team.

"Hai."

I sat beside Ootori-senpai and we both spent the rest of the meeting discussing everyone's placement within the different contests.

°•°•°•°•°

 _All of the meetings I attended went by pretty quickly. Ootori-senpai and I finished the placement of everyone on our first meeting day. I had told Ootori-senpai to check everyone's average speed and their sprinting speed to help us determine who to place during the races. He agreed with me and everyone had to go with me to the track so Mitsu-senpai and I could check their speeds. We also had received our uniforms from Kaoru-kun after a week. Our meetings were really simple. We would discuss, disperse, then train together. Right now, I was sitting beside Ootori-senpai, listening to him type away on his laptop while I played with Usa-Chan._

"I heard your parents are returning soon."

I looked at Ootori-senpai from the corner of my eyes. "Yeah, they should be back in time for the sports competition."

He stopped his typing. "Do you know?"

"Know...? Know what?"

"Know what your parents are planning for you."

"What?!" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. "You know too?! How come someone who I barely even know, knows more about this _plan_ than I do?! Nikko, Kaya, Korra, and now _you_? This isn't fair! It's about me, right? Why am I not told about any of this?!" I huffed and plopped myself back onto my seat, crossing my arms angrily.

It was silent after that. I felt really bad for yelling at Ootori-senpai, but I couldn't help it. I just... snapped.

"I understand how you feel." I tried to ignore him so I wouldn't get any angrier. "I didn't want to make you angry, I just wanted to talk to you about it for a moment... but now I see that it is a sensitive topic to you." _You think?_ "If you want… I can tell you what it is."

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, but-"

"If there's a catch, I don't care. I'll do whatever you want, just please, please, please, please, _please_ tell me."

Ootori-senpai smiled and leaned closer to me so he was able to whisper in my ear. "Your parents want to-"

There was a knock at the door. We both looked towards the door to see Kaoru-kun. "There's quite an uproar, Kyoya-senpai. People's attention have now gone from "Kuze vs. Ootori" to "Suoh vs. Ootori.""

Ootori-senpai readjusted himself. "Kaoru." He started to type on his laptop like he was doing before.

Kaoru-kun patted my head. "Hi, Little Button." I swatted at his hand, annoyed, which made him laugh. He turned to Ootori-senpai. "The number of accesses to the club's homepage have doubled. We have to frequently reprint the unprocessed pictures and the picture collection. What great timing!"

"Ah… Are the sales doing well?"

Kaoru-kun sweat-dropped at Ootori-senpai's words. "I knew it…" Kaoru-kun mumbled. "Wait... It can't be that you set up a fight with Milord so that the sales would increase…"

"How rude! I'm really mad at him, you know. Though, there are some unexpected effects. We indeed make profits, but only because of luck."

 _What are they talking about?_ I decided to ignore the rest of their conversation and play with the neglected Usa-Chan.

As they spoke, I got bored and stood up to get some tea for me and Usa-Chan. I left the room and walked through the hallway.

" _Sweetheart~_ " I groaned at the familiar voice and turned around. Kaoru-kun wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he started to walk with me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting myself tea."

"While you're at it, why don't you come with me? I need to bring something to Kyoya-senpai _and_ he asked for you."

I sighed. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, he said-" He stopped walking and quickly unwrapped his arm from me. "Hikaru! Haruhi!"

I looked at who he was speaking to and my eyes widened in surprise. _There's two Kaoru's!_

The second Kaoru stopped and he smiled happily. "Kaoru!"

The two hugged each other. "Long time no see since one hour ago!" They exclaimed together.

I heard chuckling from beside me. "Their identical twins." I looked at the person who spoke and saw a girl wearing the red team uniform, the same as the second Kaoru's.

"Twins?" I looked at them. "That makes so much sense."

The girl bowed. "Sorry, I have to go. My name is Haruhi."

I bowed. "I'm Emiya. It's nice to meet you."

We both waved to each other as she walked off, calling back to Kaoru's twin. "I'm going ahead!"

"Ah! Wait, Haruhi! I'm sorry, Kaoru! Since I'm doing the red team's training, I have to go back right away!" Kaoru's twin said as he moved towards Haruhi.

"Ah... well, it's okay... What happened? You're suddenly full of energy."

The second Kaoru chuckled mischievously. "It's a secret!" Kaoru looked surprised when his twin says this. "For now I will say this: The red team will definitely win!" With that, the two red team members ran away.

I looked at Kaoru who had a blank look. I tugged at his shirt sleeve. "Are you okay, Kaoru-kun?"

It took Kaoru a second or two before he actually looked at me. He smiled. "Yeah, just lost in thought, Precious."

I pouted. "That's not my-"

"I know, but it's fun to tease you."

I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "No, it's not!"

Kaoru-kun wrapped his arm around me again. " _Awww~_ C'mon, don't be like that. Didn't you hear Hikaru? There's no way the red team is going to win. White team, fight!"

I felt myself smile and I looked at him, only to see him smiling brightly at me with an awaiting fist. I fist-bump him. "White team, fight!"


	7. Chapter 6

_Today is the day, the day of the sports festival. I've been so excited all day, I could barely stay still! The week went by quickly, but… I still don't know what my parents are planning! I tried to talk to Ootori about what my parents were planning, but it seemed like he would try to avoid the topic by changing the subject. I figured that I shouldn't try to push him any further... as much as I wanted to._

"Miya?"

I made eye contact with Kaoru-kun through the mirror I was currently facing as he continued to tie on the uniform's white headband on for me. "Hai?"

"You know... you kinda remind me of a cookie."

"A... cookie?" _Why... Oh no... No, no, no… I fell into his trap!_

"Yeah, a cookie because you're small, super sweet, and I just want to…" He moved to whisper in my ear. " _eat you up~_ " He blew in my ear which made me burst out laughing.

I pushed him away. "You're so ridiculous, Kaoru." I rubbed my ear, trying to get rid of the ticklish feeling that was still there.

"You gotta admit, it was pretty good."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, _sure_ it was." _It wasn't long ago that Kaoru-kun said that he was going to make me "swoon" because unlike other girls, I just tried being friends with them instead of courting them to dating me, so Kaoru says that I'm "immune" to him, Mitsu-senpai, and Taka-senpai. I'll be honest, I have no idea why this so-called "immunity" was so important to him, but it's fun having something between us._

"Emi-chan, Kao-chan!" We both turned towards the door at the mention of our names. We both saw Mitsu-senpai at the doorway waving at us. "C'mon! It's almost time for the sports festival!" He grabbed our hands and pulled us all the way outside to our place on the academy's sports ground.

When we made it to our group, Kaoru-kun went over to stand with Ootori-senpai while Mitsu-senpai and I went towards the front to see the whole field. I felt someone wrap their arm around me and I turned to see Yuuma-san, who flashed me a bright smile.

Yuuma Ueda is his full name. During the time of our practices, I slowly became friends with him. Yuuma is apart of the Basketball Club and he says that he knows Kaya because he is in the same class as her. Yuuma is really nice and I've noticed how he considers everybody else's feeling before his own.

I smiled back at the gleeful teen. "Hi, Yuuma-san."

"Are you ready for the games?"

I nodded. "I haven't competed in such a long time. I'm _super_ excited."

"Oh, yeah... I forgot that you're family was-"

" _Nē, Nē,_ Emi-chan," I turned to Mitsu-senpai who was gently tugging at my uniform sleeve. "You should go with the other girls before the first contest starts." He said sweetly, but he had a smile that was like sugar-coated venom, which sent a small shiver down my spine.

I ignored the feeling and smiled at him. "Okay, Mitsu-senpai." I waved goodbye to both Mitsu-senpai and Yuuma-san as I made my way towards our group of girls.

The other girls in my team made idle chatter with each other as I gazed out towards the field. _I don't think they understand what a sports event is…_ The field had sets of tables spread out with a small decoration on it. I sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. I closed my eyes and listened to the rapid beating of my heart that wouldn't slow down because of all the excitement going on. I only snapped my eyes open when I had heard the loud voice of the announcer through the speakers.

"Now, at last, it has started! The first contest is the "Bread Guessing Contest," which is limited to the girls." Upon hearing the voice, my team moved forward to have a seat at their own assigned table while the announcer continued to explain the contest. "An Italian classic table set has been placed in the center of the field. It is a modest present from the Chairman to the ladies in commemoration of the festival. Each table has three types of croissants. These were offered by the famous Ricchie and Roi Grand Hotel in France, who bake their bread in a magnificent, traditional way." Once all the girls from both teams had taken their seat at their designated table, the "referee" waved a small flag that read "start."

I looked at the variety of croissants within my basket. I pulled the first croissant out of the basket and studied it. I tore it in half, seeing a creamy, dark substance within it. I took a small bite and immediately gagged at the recognizable bitter flavor. Knowing that I was in front of a _huge_ crowd, I did _not_ want to spit out the bitter piece of food out for everyone to see. I took a deep breath before begrudgingly swallowing the croissant. I placed the rest of the croissant aside and grabbed the second one. Instead of tearing it open, I just bit into it, only to find that this croissant also had a creamy substance. It had a slight taste of vanilla. I set the second croissant aside and took a sip of my tea before grabbing the last croissant. I bit into it, expecting to taste another cream that wasn't exactly my taste, but instead, this croissant was filled with strawberries and cream. My hand immediately shot up as I continued to nibble at the croissant I had officially labeled as my favorite. A waiter made his way towards me, holding two signs. One with a red 'X' and the other with a blue 'O.'

"Are you ready with your answers?" He asked me.

I nodded eagerly. "One is _pain au chocolat_ , but instead of the regular chocolate it has it has dark chocolate." I glared at the said croissant. "There's also the _croissant à la vanille_ , which, I must say, isn't as sweet as it should be. Add another tablespoon of sugar and a splash of vanilla and it'd be perfect! The last is a _fraises et croissant à la crème_." After I finished my statement, I plopped the last piece of the croissant in my mouth while I watched him look at me warily.

The waiter cleared his throat and lifted the sign with the blue circle. "Y-you are correct."

I smiled happily and stood up from the table and made my way towards the "finish line." I stood beside a second year I've come to know as Ayame Jounouchi. We both nodded at each other in both acknowledgment and as a congratulating gesture and we both waited patiently and quietly for another girl on our team to guess the three croissants correctly. What was a little weird to me, though, is that the red team had a bit of a problem with the croissants chosen for them, which caused a small argument to arise where the boys of the red team were.

In the end, only two other girls came to join us which gave us four points for the first contest. We were happy about it, but it's too early to celebrate this small victory.

We made our way back up to our section after the declaration of our win. I listened to the announcer as I walked over to sit beside Yuuma. "The red team should concentrate! They got a totally late start! The white team has reached the goal!"

I clapped lightly, cheering on our team, but my hands slowly came to a stop when I heard familiar voices from behind me. I went to turn around, but I froze when I felt a pair of hands smooth through my hair, playing with it.

"Leader, our opponents are suddenly self-destructing!" The voice from behind me said. _Kaoru..._

"They're really stupid." _Mitsu-senpai…_

"So that was why you suggested making the best ones participate in the bread eating contest." _The Student Council President…_

"As expected of Kyoya-kun! If something can leave them in a terrible condition, you'll see it." _The Student Council Secretary, Kanan Matsuyama._

"It's too early to rejoice." Ootori-san's smooth voice cut through everyone else, clearly calling for attention. "The ones who lose concentration during a match are the ones who lose. With this stream, let's steadily earn points."

I felt a chill go up my spine. The whole group was giving off a dark aura. I hugged myself and stood up to move to a place where the air wasn't as deathly chilling.

"Emi?" I around to see who was calling me and saw Kimi making her way towards our section. I smiled and patted the seat next to me. "I knew you would participate in the bread eating contest. You're like a... a _supertaster._ " I laughed at her statement. "Why are you laughing? It's true! Whenever you eat something, you automatically know what's in it."

"Yeah... but not with regular food. I can only know what a person is missing in a certain sweet."

"Like cake… and chocolates... and caramel... basically anything that's sweet. You're a master of conquering all sweets that are ever created."

"Well, I do work with my dad whenever he comes up with a new candy or a flavor... I guess it comes naturally to me."

"Are you going to participate in another contest?"

I nodded. "The candy crafting contest."

"I _wonder_ who's going to win that?" Kimi said sarcastically.

I looked at her and saw a big smile on her face which made a smile bloom from me. "I _wonder_ , _wonder_ , _wonder._ "

We both burst into a fit of giggles, enjoying the small amount of time spent together, but it quickly ended once we had heard someone call for Kimi.

"Kimi." Our giggles died down and we looked for the person who was looking for the teen. Isaki stood behind her with her arms crossed and her light blue eyes narrowed. "Come on."

Kimi nodded before turning back to me, mouthing a quick 'sorry' before leaving with Isaki.

I sighed and stared at my feet, suddenly finding them more interesting than everything else around me. I closed my eyes tightly trying to hold back the sad feelings that I felt inside me. _You're okay, Emiya. It's okay. Everything will be fine._ I continued to lie to my brain to try to stop its denial of what I kept on repeating in my head.

"... Emi… miya… Emiya?"

My eyes snapped open to see Kaoru who had a look of worry on his face. "Are you okay, Little Bunny?"

I knitted my eyebrows together and crossed my arms. "Bunny?"

He smiled and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, she's fine, Kyoya-senpai!" He turned back to me. "You gotta go, Bunny. It's your time to shine."

"Huh?"

"The candy crafting contest, silly."

I gasped and jumped up from my seat. "Move, Kaoru." I pushed at his chest to try to move him, but instead, I miserably failed. "Come _on_! _Move_!"

He hummed in thought. "Okay, I'll move… _only_ if you kiss me." He leaned forward with his lips puckered.

I scrunched up my nose and placed the palm of my hand over his mouth before he could reach my face. "In your dreams."

"Kaoru, please let Anzai go before we are disqualified from the contest." I heard Ootori-senpai say from behind Kaoru.

" _Yeah_!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

"Okay, senpai." Kaoru turned to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You escaped this time, but don't worry. I'll get you to kiss me sooner or later, _Little Bunny_." He whispered to me. He then smiled and ruffled my hair. " _Anyways_ , good luck, Emiya!"

I stared at Kaoru wide-eyed. _He'll... kiss…?_ I gently moved him out of my way, trying to ignore sudden flutter that I felt in my chest. I mustered up the best laugh I could as I passed him. "Y-yeah, _sure_. That was funny, Kaoru."

I made my way through the other members and reached the stairs that lead to the field where they were setting up for the last contest of the first half of the sports festival, but I froze when I heard Kaoru's reply. I looked back at him, seeing the most innocent smile ever. I felt my face heat up slightly and I ran down to the field to try to run away from the flustered feeling I felt from his words.

 _It wasn't a joke, Emiya._

Once I reached the field, I was greeted by one of my team members who had been assigned to be one of the judges as they had led me to my station. Once we had reached my station, my team member gave me a small description of what type of candy that they had randomly selected, which were lollipops, and pointed out the different moldings and flavors that were given to me. After they finished, they left with a "good luck," leaving me alone. I noticed a boy from the red team besides me, looking over the items.

He noticed my glance and looked at me. He smiled charmingly and I immediately recognized him as the chairman's son, Tamaki Suoh. I returned the smile and bowed out of respect for my family. "It's an honor to compete against you Suoh-san."

Suoh-san kneeled in front of me as I watched in confusion. He gently took my hand and kissed the back of it which made my face bloom in a bright crimson. " _Non_ , _non_ , it is an honor to meet such a beautiful rose such as yourself." My face heated up more and I pulled my hand away before I got even more embarrassed.

I traced the back of my hand with the index finger of my opposite hand. "O-oh, um, th-thank you." I turned back towards my station and tried to get myself distracted from the sudden flattery that was given to me.

"Now, it is the last contest of the first half of the sports festival, The Candy Crafting Contest!" I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the announcer's booming voice. "Each contestant must shape candy according to the to the given theme as they head for the goal." As the announcer stated this, the judges showed us both a sign. The theme was cute animals. I took a deep breath and carefully pulled out seven different flavors. _Hmm… Seven cute animals. A bunny, a puppy, a monkey, a kitten, a penguin, a bear, and seahorses._ I silently gushed at the animals I personally thought were adorable.

I immediately went to work. I turned on the stove and placed a pot over the heat. I measured and added a half of cup of the sugar and a fourth of a cup of the corn syrup that was given to us. I mixed it carefully as it heated up. Once it had started to bubble a bit, I turned down the heat and started to separate the mixture equally into seven small bowls - I had to repeat the step a few times because some of them weren't equally separated. I added the seven different flavors I chose - strawberry, chocolate, cherry, grape, vanilla, orange, and watermelon - and quickly mixed them into their respective bowls. I started to pour the candy over the sticks into their molds, ignoring the cheering from the crowd so I wouldn't mess up. Once the mixtures were completely in their respective mold, I watched them carefully as they settled into their shapes.

"Wow, look at Suoh's technique! Such a serious expression!" I had to resist every fiber in my body to look at him. "He is easily creating an object appropriate enough to be called an artistic masterpiece!"

 _No way!_ I crossed my arms and started to tap my foot impatiently. When I heard more cheers, I felt myself become more irritated and I couldn't help myself from peeking at Suoh-san. He was completely doing it _wrong_. I smiled to myself, now knowing that I was going to win.

"Now for the results!" I quickly, yet carefully, pulled out the lollipops and set them on a plate to bring to the judges. "First up, we have Tamaki Suoh from class 2A! Now for the result of his performance… ah… it's horrible! All members of the jury gave him bad points. The red team scores badly! Because of this the red team now has sixty-three points and the white team one hundred and eighty-three points!"

I heard my team cheer and I giggled as I heard Yuuma-san shout out, "Thank you, Suoh-san!"

"Now, for our representative of the white team, Emiya Anzai from class 1B!" I smiled and walked towards the judges who eyed me warily. I placed the plate in front of the five judges and took a step back to see their reactions. A cameraman went up to the judges and displayed my work on the screen for everyone to see. "The result is amazing! There are no cracks or disfiguration and the lollipops are with the theme. Will the judges try them?" As the announcer asked this, the five representatives grab the lollipop that caught their eye and tasted them. They all lifted up red circles and I smiled as I heard my team cheer again. "The taste is satisfactory! This makes the white team score one hundred and twenty points!"

I bowed before grabbing the plate and running back to my team, where I was immediately greeted with Mitsu-senpai. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close for a hug. "That was awesome Emi-chan!"

He eyed the two leftover lollipops on the plate and I couldn't help myself from giggling. "Do you want one, Mitsu-senpai?"

"Do I?!" He hummed in thought and stared at the strawberry-flavored bunny and the grape-flavored kitten. He gently took the bunny and plopped it into his mouth. "Wow, these are really good, Emi-chan!"

I smiled and placed the plate down on a nearby table before grabbing the other lollipop. "Thank you. Really, it's all about being simple." I opened my mouth to sample my own sweet, but it was suddenly taken from my hand.

"Wow, Sugar, these are good." I turned to Kaoru who had my lollipop in his mouth.

He winked and I pouted, crossing my arms. " _Kaoru-kun_! That was mine!"

"Oh, it was?" He pulled it out from his mouth and pulled it towards me. "Here." He had a smile on his face and I knew exactly what he was doing. "Do you not want it anymore? Oh, well." He shrugged and went to put the sweet back in his mouth. "I guess you won't get to experience the wonderful taste of your lollipop."

"No!" I snatched the lollipop from his hand and shoved it into my mouth. I had to hold in my laugh from seeing Kaoru-kun and Mitsu-senpai with the same expression on their faces; eyes wide and mouths agape.

Kaoru shut his mouth and smiled as he crossed his arms. "I told you, I would get it, Emiya."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I tried to think back to our past conversations to try to figure out what he was talking about. Then it hit me. _I'll get you to kiss me sooner or later..._ My eyes widened and I punched his arm as I felt my face get red. "No! The lollipop doesn't count!"

"So indirect kisses don't count? Oh, so you want a real kiss?" He asked before leaning in so close that our noses were almost touching.

"No!" I screeched. I pushed his face away as I felt my face heat up even more.

Kaoru laughed and gently patted my head. "I'm just messing with you, Emiya." He walked passed me and I watched as he walked towards Ootori-senpai.

I sighed in relief and placed my hand on my now rapidly beating heart. I heard a huff from beside me and I looked over at Mitsu-senpai who had his arms cross and a pout on his lips. "Mitsu-senpai, are you okay?" He didn't respond. He only furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards the same direction as Kaoru-kun. "Mitsu-senpai?" I felt sad that he didn't respond to me like he usually does.

I sighed and moved to the railing to look out towards the field where the Red Team would start their cheerleading performance. I stepped onto the bottom of the railing to make myself a bit taller so I could see better rather than being eye-level with a metal bar.

Someone walked out onto the field dressed very… extremely for a cheerleading performance. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at who was the first to appear. My eyes widened once I recognized the face. _Kaoru-kun?!_ "I am the Muse God of Fire Poetry." _No, his twin, Hikaru._ "I was given the glorious strength of imagination." I smiled and leaned on my arms as I continued to listen to him. _His voice is so enchanting… so relaxing…_ "Actors and Nobles, we are on the battlefield from this little scene." _He would be a great storyteller and seeing the way he carries himself right now… he would be an amazing actor._ _I could listen to his voice forever._ "Now, under Agincourt's Sky, there are countless shaking helmets without any strength left." I felt disappointment wash over me when he ended and let Suoh-san appear.

"Whose wish is the one expressed just now?" He paused. He held a determined expression on his face. "It is not my wish to fight alongside cowards who fear death. However, Gentlemen! If you fight today's battle until the end, you can return safely to your homes. I think that in times when today's battle is spoken of, you will be able to strengthen your chest and feel proud of yourself. People are forgetful. Even if others forget about all about today, the recollection of this days honour and happiness will still stay fresh in our memories. If you fear defeat and leave this place, then you will curse yourself afterward. This is why even if we are only a few people, we will be the group who is granted happiness. On this day, in this battle, those who shed blood, each of them will become brothers!" There was a visible difference in the Red Team's mood. _Ah, I see what he did._ I smiled at the thought. _He was lifting their spirits._ "Then, Gentlemen, let's go! God is blessing all of our brothers!" The White Team started to cheer loudly.

I felt my smile widen and I clapped for them. But… then I realized something which made me slow my clapping to a stop.

 _That wasn't even a cheerleading performance!_


	8. My New Blog

If you already know about the blog, you can ignore this.

Hello my dear readers, I just wanted to quickly share my new blog with you. I had created a blog on Tumblr for my readers to get updates on this fan fiction. This blog is meant for all of my readers. You can ask questions, share your opinion, try to piece together what happens next, or even submit art works that relate to "Girl in Luv." I hope you can take some time to check it out and enjoy it. It is meant for us all to have fun together.

Here's the username of the blog if you are interested: storymage-girl-in-luv


	9. Chapter 7

"In prayer for the victory of the White Team, we send yells to the White Team!" I giggled and watched our team's cheerleading performance in contentment. There were a few girls in the back who wore an actual cheerleading uniform and the boys at the front wore different animal masks. It was a simple performance, but it was super cute.

"Anzai." I looked over my shoulder and saw Ootori-senpai walking towards me. "Did something happen between you and Hani-senpai?"

I blinked. "Huh? No, I don't think so…" I stepped off the bottom railing and turned to him. "Why?"

"He seems to be upset about something. He was muttering something about you and Kaoru. He is participating in the next contest and I don't want him to be distracted by something trivial." He looked behind him and I couldn't help but follow his gaze, which was settled on Mitsu-senpai, who was sadly playing with Usa-chan. I felt sad looking at the scene. Ootori-senpai turned back to me and pushed his glasses back into place. "I'm sure that this won't be a difficult task for you, but can you cheer him up before the contest?"

I nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

He huffed with a small smile as he shook his head. "I think you and Kaoru have been hanging out a little too much," He said before turning on his heel and walked back towards his seat.

I took a deep breath and made my way towards Mitsu-senpai. Once I reached him, I took a seat next to him and waited for him to react to my presence. He continued to play with Usa-chan in his lap. I smiled gently and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hi, Mitsu-senpai. I have a question." I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye. "Are you mad?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to me. "Yes! I m-mean, no…" He looked down sadly. "I don't know," He mumbled.

I giggled and gently took Usa-chan from his hands. I held the stuffed rabbit in front of my face and held the arms so I could move them around as I spoke. "What's wrong, Mitsukuni?" I asked while I raised the pitch of my voice, pretending to be Usa-chan. "Did someone make you mad? Come on, it's okay! You can tell Usa-chan." I heard him laugh, which made me smile.

Mitsu-senpai moved his stuffed bunny away from my face and I could actually see his smile. "You're so silly, Emi-chan."

"You can really tell me, Mitsu-senpai."

He placed Usa-chan to the side and hugged me. He pulled me close and placed his head on the junction between my neck and shoulder. I felt a small smile form on my lips as I returned the hug. "You don't have to worry about me, Emiya. I'm okay. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

I felt him nod. "Super sure."

"Up next, we have the obstacle race!" I heard the announcer say. "The contestants competing in the race, please make your way down to the field."

Mitsu-senpai pulled back and smiled. "That's me. Wish me luck, Emi-chan." He picked up Usa-Chan and gently handed it to me. "Make sure you keep Usa-Chan safe, 'kay!"

"Okay!" He started to make his way to the stairs that led to the field until I remembered something. Something that would definitely cheer him up. I stood up and ran towards him. "Mitsu-senpai, wait!"

He stopped and turned around. "What is it, Emi-chan?"

I stopped in front of him and smiled. "I didn't wish you a proper good luck." I placed my hand on his shoulder and lean forward to place a light kiss on his cheek. "There! I gave you a good luck kiss so you can do your best!"

Shock was clearly written across his face and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. He beamed. "Thank you, Emi-chan. I'll make sure to use it for us so we can win." He waved at me and ran down the stairs that led to the field.

I smiled at his change of mood, now happy that I had enlightened him. I gently squeezed Usa-chan before making my way towards Ootori-senpai. "I did it, Ootori-senpai. I was able to cheer him up," I informed him with a smile.

"Very good, Anzai."

"I don't know about you, but I'm a bit parched. Would you like me to bring some drinks for us?"

"That's not a bad idea. I'll have some Gyokuro Tea."

I nodded at his request and walked around, asking the other members of my team if they would like something to drink. I walked towards the doors that led to the hallways and almost started to sprint when I heard the familiar sing-song voice of my name. "Emiya~!" Kaoru-Kun's arms wrapped around my stomach and he picked me up, stopping me from fulfilling my escape plan.

I squealed and started to try to break his grip with my free hand. "Put me down!" He laughed and did as I told. I spun around to face him and punched his arm. "Don't do that! I'm ticklish," I told him as I covered my stomach to try to prevent him from doing anything further. He laughed devilishly and I felt immediate dread run through my body. "Don't you dare, Kaoru."

"Of course, of course." He smiled sweetly.

I stepped away from him slowly, keeping my eye on him. "Do _not_ follow me, Kaoru."

"I would _never_."

I furrowed my eyebrows and once again started to make my way towards the door that led out into the hallway, glancing back at Kaoru after every few steps to make sure he stayed where he was. I pushed the door open and slipped through it. After I was in the hallway, I paused and watched the door, waiting. I stayed there, staring down the door, but it didn't open. I slowly walked away from the door and went to go find the concession booth. I wandered around, following the signs that would point towards the direction I needed to go. I finally found a server when I turned a corner and I waved my hand to try to catch their attention. I moved to try to get closer to them so I could request the drinks, but I froze in place when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"I caught you."

And then the absolute worst thing happened. I felt them pull me against their body with their arm wrapped around the middle of my torso. I went to scream until I felt the familiar annoyingly funny sensation spread across my stomach and I gasped before starting to giggle uncontrollably. I writhed in my captor's hold, now knowing who it was, and started to laugh harder. "K-Kaoru, stop it!" I squealed as I tried to pushed him away.

I heard him laugh. "No way." He started to tickle my sides and I doubled over, gripping his hands to try to stop his tickling spree and holding onto Usa-chan so it wouldn't fall.

I gasped for breath. "I can't-" I burst into another fit of giggles. "I can't breathe!"

"Emiya?"

The tickling suddenly stopped and I looked up to see who had called my name. I perked up when I saw the familiar face. "Papa?" I felt Kaoru let go of me and I ran to my father and gave him a big hug, still trying to catch my breath. "I missed you so much!" I let go and looked up at him. "How was your meeting with the Addington family?"

"It went very well. I think we may expand our business with their family, but there are others that could be good candidates." He smiled. "I saw you out on the field showing off your talent. You did amazing."

I blushed at the praise. "Thank you, Papa. What are you doing down here anyway? The next event is about to start."

"Ah, your sister and your mother had gotten hungry and they wanted me to go order them some tea and cake."

I giggled slightly. "That does sound like them."

His eyes flicked up to look behind me and I turned to look at Kaoru who stood there with his hands behind his back. He noticed my father's stare and forced a smile. "And you are?"

Kaoru's mouth opened and closed before he gave another awkward, forced smile. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. "I'm Kaoru. Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Oh, so you're Kaoru." He looked at me. "I expected someone different if I'm being honest," he told me.

I nodded. "Yup," I walked over to Kaoru and grabbed his arm, which was a bit difficult because he was tightly clasping his hands behind him. "This is Kaoru." I pulled Kaoru towards my father. "Maybe you can meet the others if there's time after the competition is over."

"Perhaps." He gave a curt bow and held out his hand for Kaoru to shake. "It's an honor to meet you, Hitachiin-kun."

Kaoru returned the bow and shook his hand, nodding. "Yes." I noticed Kaoru's ears start to slowly turn pink and I giggled, making him turn to me. "I'm going to go check in with Kyoya-senpai," He quickly said before turning on his heel and going back towards the direction of where our team was.

I heard my father laugh to himself. "What a strange boy. From what you've told me over the phone, that was a bit odd of him."

I nodded. "Yeah, but that's your fault," I told him before walking towards the concession booth.

"It's my fault?" I heard his steps follow me.

"Yes. If you weren't so _tall_ and intimidating, I'm sure he would've been just fine. I think you might be taller than Taka-senpai."

"Tch. I was nice to him and I didn't try to throw him through the wall for touching you that way. I think I should be earning extra dad points instead of being blamed."

I rolled my eyes and giggled at him. I reached the booth with my father by my side and I waved my hand to try to catch one of the servers' attention. "Excuse me?"

One of the servers saw us and made their way towards us. "May I help you?"

I looked up in thought and started to list the different drinks that my team had wanted. "Oh, also, can you hand me the Jasmine tea and the Gyokuro tea. I can bring those myself."

"Of course." The server quickly started to prepare the many beverages that I had asked for.

"Was that a gift?"

I looked at my father. "Was what a gift?"

"That bunny."

I looked down at my hands and lifted up Usa-chan so my father could have a better look. "No, this is Mitsu-senpai's bunny. You remember him, right? I told you about him too."

"The one who helped you when you fell into the fountain."

I nodded. "That's the one. He's participating in the obstacle race so I'm watching Usa-Chan for him."

"Here you go, ma'am." I turned my attention to the server who placed two teacups on the counter for me. "Once the other beverages are finished, I will bring them to your team area."

"Thank you."

I went to grab the cups, but my father stopped me by carefully grabbing them himself. "Let me help you."

I smiled and thanked him before skipping towards Now, lead the way, my little princess."

I smiled and skipped back towards my team's area with my father following me. I opened the door and allowed him in. "You can just follow me." I led him to Ootori-senpai who I noticed was intensely focused on the event that was currently on the field. I carefully set down Usa-chan next to him and turned to my father who handed me the two drinks. "Thank you, Papa. I hope you enjoy the rest of the event."

"Of course, sweetie." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before moving to leave. He gave me a small wave as he made his way to the door that led to the hallway. "I love you, Emiya. I'll see you again once it's over."

I nodded. "I love you too," I told him before turning back to Ootori-senpai, who hadn't noticed me yet. I set down my own tea before sitting down next to him after I adjusted Usa-senpai so I wouldn't sit on him. I waited a moment before gently tugging on his sleeve with my free hand.

I noticed him visibly tense before turning to me. "Ah, thank you, Anzai," He said as he reached forward to grab his tea, but I held it away from him. He looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at me and pulled his hand back. "What do you mean?"

I pressed my lips together. "You look upset." I placed down his cup of tea on the table, far from his arms reach. I gently pressed my fingers against the muscle of his jaw. "You're clenching your jaw too much." I pulled my hands back to me. "If you keep that up, you might get bruxism. So," I crossed my legs and leaned towards him. "What's wrong? You'll feel better if you tell me, I promise."

He closed his eyes and visibly twitched. He opened his eyes and looked back at the field where they were now preparing for the next event. My eyes traveled to the scoreboard and I found out why Ootori-senpai was so tense. "They are catching up quickly," he finally said. "There's a twelve point difference now and there's only one event left."

I nodded. "The relay race."

"It's an all or nothing. Whichever team wins this race will ultimately win."

I swallowed and leaned forward to grab our cups of tea. I handed him his before taking a sip of mine. "I don't have any doubt in my mind that we'll lose."

"Oh?"

I shook my head. "I'm confident that we'll win. Especially with you as our captain, Ootori-senpai. Our team is focused, smart, and even athletic. We're going to win and that's a fact." I looked at him and saw that he was watching me with careful eyes before lightly laughing to himself and continuing to drink his tea. I took a long sip of my own drink. "Unless you're going to throw the game."

"What makes you think that I would do that?"

I thought back to when we first started preparing for the sports event. I remembered flipping through everyone's documents just like Ootori-senpai asked me to. I had found his file and curiosity got the best of me. I smiled at the thought. "You're the youngest out of all your siblings like I am. I understand your want to impress your parents. It's hard to form your own path without being compared to what your siblings did." I looked out into the crowd and pointed at the executive president. "The executive president is here. Knowing you after the few weeks that we've spent together, you probably already noticed because you're very attentive to details. You were probably planning on letting the red team win because Tamaki Suoh is on the opposing team. It's a win-win situation." I finished off the rest of my tea and placed down the cup before taking a hold of Usa-chan, gently squeezing him in my arms. "I think you should let your pride and passion take over for this last race. Do it for you. I think that will definitely surprise everyone and it will definitely be different."

He paused and looked at me, his eyes now calculating. "You are definitely surprising, Emiya." I felt my eyes slightly widen and my face become warm. That was the first time he has ever said my first name and it sounded so smooth coming from him. I stuttered out a 'thanks' and looked away from his intense gaze. "You are very good with your words. Where exactly do you get it from?"

I shrugged. "It comes naturally to me, I guess. I am trying to go into the business industry, so knowing how to choose your words is really helpful."

"Oh, is that so?"

I nodded. "I'm planning on taking over my father's business."

"Your siblings don't want it?"

"Of course they do. I just know how to steer their gaze away from the idea so I can get closer to it myself."

"The students that will be participating in The Relay Race, please make your way down to the field," the speaker announced.

I smiled at Ootori-senpai. "That's you. Good luck, Kyoya."

He gave a small smile back before standing. "You know, Emiya, you're a lot more dangerous than what you seem," he told me as he walked away.

I watched him walk towards the field and once he was out of my sight, I looked down at Usa-chan and made him face me. "Dangerous, huh? Do you think so, Usa-chan?" I laughed at myself. I mean, I was speaking to a stuffed animal.

"Emi-chan!" I looked up and saw Mitsu-senpai running towards me.

"Oh, Mitsu-senpai."

I stood up to greet him, only to be glomped by him. "I found you!"

"Where have you been?"

He started to tug on my arm. "C'mon, we're all waiting for you."

"We?"

"Hah, Emi-chan, you ask too many questions. Let's go." I giggled and started to let him lead me to wherever we were going. He brought me to I higher point in our section that allowed the white team and the red team intermingle, though there was still a bar separating us. I saw two familiar redheads closer to the front and I immediately found out who 'we' was. "I found her!" Mitsu-senpai called out, making the four people who stood there looking back at us. We finally made it to them and I gave them a small wave.

"Oh, here's Usa-chan," I told Mitsu-senpai before carefully handing his stuffed bunny to him. He thanked me before hopping onto Taka-senpai's back. I looked up at him. "Hi, Taka-senpai."

He smiled. "Hi." He simply greeted before gently patting my head.

"Hey, Emiya," I turned to look at Kaoru who slung his arm around his copy wearing red, and brought him closer to himself, making him slightly lean over the bar. "This is Hikaru. Hikaru, this is Emiya."

I smiled and waved, happy to finally meet him. "Hi, Hikaru. It's nice to meet you."

The corner of his mouth twitched upward to force a smile. "Yeah," He said before turning around, making Kaoru turn around along with him and starting to whisper to him.

I felt my face flare up in embarrassment and I awkwardly rubbed my arm as I took a step back. _Does he not like me?_

"Ah, don't worry about him." I looked to the source of the voice. I smiled when I recognized the face as the girl that I once met before, Haruhi. "He won't admit it, but he isn't good with people. He doesn't enjoy meeting new people either," she spoke in a low voice.

I assumed it was so the twins wouldn't overhear our conversation, just like they were doing to us at the moment. I took a step closer to her. "Really?" I spoke to her in a whisper. "Why's that?"

"They're both used to being in their own little world. Having new people is different to them in their own ways. Just give him some time. He isn't a bad person."

I smiled and took a peek at Hikaru and Kaoru, meeting both of their gazes. Hikaru's gaze faltered before he turned his attention to the field, while Kaoru just winked at me and followed Hikaru's suit. I turned back to Haruhi. "Yeah, I definitely trust your word. I'm sure there's no way they can really be twins unless Hikaru is as mischievous as Kaoru."

"Oh, trust me. They're both trouble. Just wait until Hikaru starts gaining interest in you. It'll be like a living nightmare." We both laughed.

Our laughing stopped when we both heard yelling coming from the field. I took a step forward to see what was happening and saw Ootori-senpai yelling at Suoh-san.

"Look. They are fighting like little kids. Now, that's the Kyoya-senpai I'm talking about." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Wow…" Haruhi said in awe. "I didn't know Kyoya-senpai had a face like that."

I smiled. "I like it. This race is going to be very exciting."

"We finally come to the last race!" The announcer exclaimed. "The first runners have started!"

"Tamaki-senpai said Kyoya-senpai always thinks about making the Suohs look good when it comes to public events," Haruhi started to explain to us. "Even though it's for his own advantage, Kyoya-senpai lets Tamaki-senpai have a crown which he is well capable of taking himself."

I watched as the runners got closer and closer to Ootori-senpai and Suoh-san. I bit my lip out of anticipation and I started to shift my weight between my feet. If only I had something to munch on… "Do you know what would really be good right now?" I suddenly asked Haruhi.

"What?"

"A melon pan." I noticed Haruhi look at me from the corner of my eye and I looked at her. "Oh, a melon pan is-"

"I know what it is. You enjoy "commoner" food?"

"Enjoy it? I love it! It brings me back to my childhood. Before I transferred here to Ouran, my family and I used to live at the Huisu Apartment Complex. We only started getting a large amount of income because my mother's acting career skyrocketed and she helped my father's dream come true and…" I shrugged. "I'm here now." I sighed dreamily. "Sometimes I wish I could go back and relive some of my memories."

"I actually live a few blocks from Huisu."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I actually have to do some shopping tomorrow, but, if you don't mind, you can come if you want."

"Really? Like I can come and help you pick out fruit and stuff?"

She gave me a small smile. "Yeah, if that's what you want to do."

"I would love to!"

"Leading Red had trouble while passing the baton to the fourth runner!" Both of our attentions turned back to the field once hearing the announcer excitedly explain what was happening. "White is quickly gaining upon Red… and now both anchors received the batons at the same time!" I moved closer towards the field so I could watch Ootori-senpai and Suoh-san more closely. At first, Suoh-san had the lead, but Ootori-senpai was slowly catching up until they were practically neck and neck. I started to bounce on my heels, now nervous for what might happen next. They were getting closer and closer to the finish until they both finally crossed it. I reached forward and grabbed onto the closest thing to me, which happened to be Kaoru, and I started to bite on my thumbnail as I watched the two boys gasp for breath. "Oh… Ootori! The winner is Kyoya Ootori! The white team wins!"

"We won?" I asked. "We won!"

"C'mon, let's go congratulate them," suggested Kaoru as he started to pull me and Hikaru towards the field.

We ran down the stairs to the field and was greeted by Suoh-san who ended up cheering with Hikaru and Kaoru about placing second, even if it meant being last. I smiled at his positivity. I ran past them to Ootori-senpai. I moved to hug him, but I immediately stopped myself, thinking that he would be upset if I did. Instead, I tried to play it off by clasping my hands together and swinging my body back and forth. "You did it!" He nodded and looked off to the side. "How do you feel?"

He took a deep breath. "Different."

"A good different or…"

"I'm not sure."

I smiled at him. "Okay, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts."

He nodded again. "Thank you."

I turned and walked back to the others. _Maybe he isn't happy with the outcome. I shouldn't have butted into his business. That was wrong of me._ "Hey, I think I'm going to head home."

"You're leaving already?" Kaoru asked.

I nodded. "I'm tired from all that excitement. I'll see you guys around, yeah?"

"I'll walk you out," Haruhi told me.

She extended her arm and I paused before smiling. "Alright," I intelocked my arm with hers and waved at the boys as we started to walk away. "Bye Bye. It was nice meeting you, Hikaru. You too, Suoh-san." I looked at Haruhi. "Thank you, Haruhi."

"It's no problem."

We walked in silence. The crowd started to get larger and larger, which made us have to weave through them. I was glad Haruhi and I had interlocked arms because I knew I would have been lost immediately. I saw a familiar face among the crowd and I pointed towards their general direction. "I think I see my brother over there." We made our way towards him and finally made it out of the crowd. I patted my brother's arm to get his attention.

"There you are! I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find you." He said as he handed me my bag.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, is it because I'm so small?"

"Of course."

I laughed and turned to Haruhi. "Thank you again. Oh, and before I forget," I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone, handing it to her after unlocking it. "You can put in your phone number so we have a way to contact each other."

She nodded and quickly typed in her number. "I'll text you my address later."

"Okay. So it's a date," I joked before realizing how awkward it sounded and laughing nervously.

She smiled. "It's a date." She waved and moved to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Emiya."

I waved back. "I'll see you." I turned to my brother and put my finger up. "Don't. Say. A word."

He put up his hands defensively. "I won't, I won't." He grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Mama and Papa are waiting for us near the exit." He started to tug me through the crowd. As we walked through, I looked down at my phone with a smile. _A date, huh?_

\--

 ** _Now, since Emiya has interacted with all of the Host Club members in some way, who do you guys ship her with?_**


	10. Chapter 8

"Hana!" I clicked my tongue as I walked around my room. I looked under my bed to see if my cat was hiding there, but she wasn't. I sighed as I moved to get up. "Hana, I have your food," I called out. There was no response. " _Hana_." I sighed and placed her food bowl down on her mat. "Okay, well, here's your food. I need to go now." As if that was her own cue, she bolted out from hiding to immediately start eating her food. I sighed. "Really?" I bent over and gently trailed my fingertips over her back. "Bye, bye, Hana."

I did a quick check to make sure Hana had everything before going into my bathroom to make sure that I still looked good to go meet up with Haruhi. I fixed my hair and my blouse before spinning around and posing in the mirror. I giggled to myself and run out of the bathroom, leaving it open for Hana. I ran out of my room, closing the door, and going through the halls. I quickly went down the stairs, humming to myself.

"Oh, Mistress Emiya. There you are!"

I jumped off the last step and twirled myself around my personal maid. "Hello, Suki-san!"

She laughed and held out my purse to me. "Here is your purse. Your phone along with your wallet is already in it."

"Thank you, Suki-san." I took my purse and adjusted the strap before putting it over my head and under my arm.

"If you'd like, I can come with you."

I shook my head. "That's alright. I can take care of myself."

"If you wish. Your father is already waiting to drop you off."

"Okay! I'll see you later, 'kay?" I told her as I made my way towards the front door. "Oh, and make sure you take care of Hana."

She nodded. "Of course. Have fun, Mistress Emiya."

I waved to her as I exited my home. I saw my father's car waiting at the front and I ran towards it. Once I reached it, I opened the passenger door and got inside. I snapped on my seatbelt and looked at my father, who was giving me a side eye. "What? What is it?"

He shook his head and started to drive. "You're growing up too fast. I don't like it. You need to stop."

I giggled. " _Papa_ , I need to grow up."

"You don't _need_ to. You can just stay as my little baby forever."

"No matter how old I get, I'll still be your baby."

He nodded with a smile. "That's right. See, Emiya, you understand it. Kaya and Nikko just get mad at me when I tell them that." I giggled. "Hey, where does your friend live?"

"She lives near where we used to live, at the Huisu Apartment Complex," I told him as I pulled out my phone from my purse. I pulled up the messages between me and Haruhi to show my father the address she sent me. "This is where she lives."

He glanced at my phone before nodding. "Okay." He blew out a puff of air and turned at a corner. "Emiya, do you do anything at school?"

"I'm the secretary of my class."

"No, no. Like clubs or activities?"

"Oh," I thought for a second. "Not really. The only thing that I really did was that sports event yesterday."

"Why don't you try joining a club?"

I looked at him. "Why?"

"Why? Well, wouldn't it be fun to be in a club?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and immediately thought of what this might be about. "Papa, do you just want to get me out of the house?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"You don't want me to be in the house while you talk about me, is that it?"

"Now, Emiya-"

"I want you to tell me." He sighed and I could see him getting frustrated. "Do you really expect me to trust you when you won't tell me anything?"

He stayed silent for a moment before finally speaking up. "It's nothing, Emiya. Your mother had a stupid idea and I'm trying to settle it with her. That's all. I didn't want her to come and force you into it. I wanted you to think for yourself." He paused. "And I think joining a club would be good for you."

"What was her idea?"

He waved my question away. "That's not important."

"But-"

"If it ever becomes a problem, I'll tell you. That's a promise."

I sighed. "Okay." I fiddled with the butterfly charm on my phone. "I never really thought about the clubs at my school. I'll try to join one."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure that there's something that I'll like." I paused. "Were you in any clubs when you were in school?"

"Ah, well… I was in two clubs; the Culinary Club and the Karate Club. I spent most of my time in the culinary room, though."

I nodded. "Oh! I think that's where she lives," I told him, pointing towards an apartment complex.

He pulled up to the curb and parked the car. "Go ahead and check. I'll wait right here, just in case."

"Okay," I said as I hopped out of the car. I placed my phone back in my bag before adjusting my bag strap and walked through the gate. I ran up the stairs and looked at all the names on the doors as I walked past them. I stopped at the one labeled 'Fujioka' and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" I recognized the voice as Haruhi's and I turned to my father, giving him a thumbs up.

I saw him nod and he waved before driving off. I turned back to the door just in time for it to open to reveal Haruhi. "Hi, Haruhi!"

"Hi, Emiya." She patted the pocket on her cocoa-colored hoodie and sighed. "Uh, hold on. I'm gonna go grab my wallet real quick." She ran back inside before running back out. "Okay, I'm ready," She told me as she closed and locked the door. "I hope you found my place okay."

"I did." She started to walk towards the stairs and I followed her. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well," She looked at me and smiled, "I wanted to keep it as a surprise for you, but we are going to the grocery store last."

I pouted. "That's not fair. At least tell me where we're going to first."

"Nope."

"Aw, _Haruhi_."

She laughed and grabbed my hand. "You'll just have to wait and see, Emiya." She started to lead me alongside her.

I looked down at our intertwined hands and felt my face become warm. I covered my mouth with my free hand. _What am I doing? It's wrong to be feeling like this about a girl..._

She looked at me and pointed across the street. "Don't worry we're almost there."

I nodded and smiled, scared that my voice would show that I was getting nervous.

 _...Right?_

I followed her as she led me around the area. We were walking through the neighborhood before we entered the shopping district. "We're almost there," she told me. After walking for a bit, she looked at me. "Okay, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I smiled and did as I was told. With my free arm, I held onto Haruhi so it would be easier to lead me to wherever we were going. We stopped and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Are we there?"

"Yeah, you can open your eyes now."

I opened them and looked up at the building that we were standing in front of. It took me a second or two to realize what it was. "A rollerskating rink?" I clasped my hands together and smiled. "I haven't been rollerskating in ages! I used to be super good!"

She chuckled. "Yeah, so you've said. It felt like I was reading your entire life story when you were texting me."

I blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. I guess I was just a bit too excited for today."

"It's fine. I actually thought that it was kinda cute of you." My eyes widened slightly and I felt my face become very red. "Well, why don't we go inside," Haruhi said as she opened the door.

"Yeah." I followed her inside. She walked up to the counter and I looked around in awe. "Wow, they changed up this place so much."

"Yes, for two, please."

I whipped around and ran over to Haruhi. "Wait!" I grabbed her wrist as she was about to hand the employee her money. "Let me pay for my entry."

She gently pulled my hand away from hers. "It's fine." She held her change back towards the employee.

" _No_ ," I huffed and started to rummage through my purse to pull out my own change. "Aha!" I pulled it out and held it towards the employee. "Here, I can just pay for my own."

"Emiya, it's _fine_. Just let me pay."

"But it won't be fair."

"Who cares?"

The employee giggled and we both turned to look at her. She waved it off. "I'm sorry. You two are such a cute couple, I couldn't help it." I opened and closed my mouth, suddenly speechless. "You know, we do have a promotion today where couples get in for the price of one."

"Oh, well if that's the case," Haruhi pushed my hand down and gave the employee her money. "I'll pay."

The employee took the cash and returned any remaining change. "I hope you two have a great time."

"Thank you." Haruhi took my hand and led me towards the rink. Once we were far away enough from the employee, Haruhi turned to me and pulled me close to her. "I'm sorry about that. I know you probably didn't want to pretend to be a couple, but-"

I was so nervous that I had begun to laugh out of habit. _I was actually a little happy that we were mistaken for a couple._ "It's fine. Why don't we start skating, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

We went over to the counter to get our skates before moving to sit on a bench to put them on. "I wonder if I'm still on top of it," I told Haruhi as I pushed myself up. "Okay, let's go!" I went to move forward, but immediately slipped on the skates and landed face first.

"Emiya!"

I pushed myself up and rubbed my chin. I tried to laugh the pain away as Haruhi tried to help me up. "I guess I'm not as good as I remember." I fixed my skirt before slowly sliding against the wall down to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I crawled over to a bench that was close to the rink and pulled myself up there. "I just gotta get used to it." I almost slipped again which caused me to grip onto the bench tightly.

"Here. Let me help." I looked at Haruhi, who had her hand held out to me. I carefully placed my hand in hers and she helped me stand upright. She wrapped her left arm around the small of my back to lead me into the rink. "You got it now?"

I nodded. "I think so." _C'mon, Emiya, just shift your weight back and forth_. Haruhi let go of my back but continued to hold my hand. I smiled at Haruhi. "Thank you, Haruhi."

"No problem."

We both continued to skate around the rink, hand in hand, having fun and making small conversations. The few hours that we had together felt like a few minutes…. I wish that I could spend more time with her like this.

~~~

"I had a lot of fun," I told Haruhi as I pulled on my shoes.

"I'm glad." She stood up and adjusted her clothes. "We should get going though."

"I'm coming." I made sure I had all my things with me before following her out of the building. "So, are we heading to the grocery store now?"

"That's the plan."

There was a loud growl that made me pause. I started to giggle at the embarrassed look on Haruhi's face. "Are you hungry? If you want, I know this really nice place that we can go to for lunch. I get to pay, though, since you paid for us to go rollerskating."

"That's fine. We can just go to the store."

"We could, but isn't better to go to the store with a full stomach rather than an empty one?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess you're right," she said with a shrug. "Okay, we can go eat."

"Yes!" I took her hand and started to pull her along with me. "I know exactly where it is. Just follow me." I looked back and forth across the different stores and restaurants until I found the place I was looking for. I pointed at it and led Haruhi inside. "Here we are!"

I heard a loud gasp from behind me. "Oh, dearie me! Is that you, Emiya?" I was suddenly squeezed into a hug. "Oh, you've grown so big!" I was released from the person's grip and I could finally see their face. "Why, you grew up to be such a cutie."

I smiled. "Thank you, Taguchi-san. It's really nice to see you again."

"Oh, come, come. Have a seat." The ecstatic elderly woman led us to a table. "Here you go, dearies." Taguchi-san gave us our menus and gently patted my shoulder. "I'll be right back." She shuffled off towards the kitchen and loudly announced my presence. "Oh, _Toma_ ~! It's Emiya! Don't you remember her?"

"No, I don't," A male voice replied to her.

"Aw, you don't remember? It's that girl that you had a crush on back in primary school and junior high."

" _Baba_ , even if I did remember, I wouldn't want you yelling that for the entire county to hear!" Haruhi and I giggled to ourselves after hearing that.

"Hello, how are you two doing today?" I turned my attention to the girl who stood in front of us.

I tilted my head slightly. "Handa?"

The girl smiled. "Yup."

"Wow! You dyed your hair! It's very pretty."

She twirled a lock of her dark silver hair around her finger. "Thank you. Now, what would you like to drink?"

I looked back down at the menu while Haruhi answered. "I'll have Genmaicha tea."

"And I'll have a melon soda," I added.

"Alright, I'll give you two a few more minutes with the menu while I get your drinks."

"Thank you." I looked over the menu over and over again, trying to decide what I had wanted to eat.

"So, you've been here before?"

"When I was younger, yes. The last time I came here with my family, though, was about two years ago."

"I'm guessing that you were close to the workers here."

I nodded. "I was friends with Taguchi-san's grandchildren and just like Hikaru and Kaoru, they're twins. Not identical, but… what's the word?"

"Fraternal?"

"Yes, fraternal twins."

"Y'know… I noticed that you make friends really easily. Like when you met Hani-senpai and Kaoru, they talked about you like they knew you for ages. I don't know. You have some sort of effect on people that makes them like you."

"You think?"

"Yeah. You must have a lot of friends, right?"

I nodded before gently scratching my cheek in thought. "Ah, well, I think everybody is my friend no matter what. It really all comes down to whether they're a good friend or a bad one."

"Huh. That's an interesting way to think."

"Here are your drinks. A melon soda and Genmaicha tea." Handa placed down the soda in front of me and placed an empty cup in front of Haruhi. She grabbed a teapot from her tray and set it in between us. "There you go. Are you two ready to order?"

Haruhi and I looked at each other before nodding. "I'll have a pork miso ramen," I told her.

"Can I get a chicken katsu?"

"Of course. I'll have them out as soon as I can."

Just as Handa walked off towards the kitchen, her grandmother came back to us with a bright smile. "So, Emiya, who is this handsome young man?"

I started to sway my body gently back and forth, thinking of whether to correct her or not. "This is my friend, Haruhi."

"Oh, a _friend_?" She leaned towards me and whispered, "It's okay to tell me he's your boyfriend, Emiya."

I waved her away. "Haruhi is my _friend_."

"Baba, leave them alone!"

"You're supposed to be cooking, Toma! Stay out of my conversations!"

"So, Taguchi-san," She turned back to me. "How is the restaurant holding up without Seno-san?"

A sad look crossed her face. "Right now, it's not so good. You see my restaurant. You two are our only customers. When Seno passed away, everything was fine, but that special spark that we used to have is gone." She sighed. "I have to close down soon. I feel bad for the twins. They work so hard to keep their father's restaurant open, but we can't keep going or else we'll be in deep debt."

I immediately felt bad for bringing up the topic. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, sweetie."

There was an awkward silence that followed and I watched Haruhi as she poured herself a cup of tea before starting to sip at it.

Finally, Handa came over with our plates and placed them down. "Here's your order. Please enjoy."

"Yes, please do enjoy," Taguchi-san added before walking away with her granddaughter.

"Thank you for the meal." Haruhi and I thanked them. I started to eat my soup in silence.

"Wow, this is really good. I don't understand why they're closing down."

I shrugged. "It used to be way better."

"Better?"

I nodded. "Seno-san did something different with his recipes, but he never told anyone about it, so it can never really be recreated unless someone bought every single ingredient and cooked every single meal."

She chuckled. "Reminds me of a group of people."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

I tapped my bottom lip with my spoon. "Um, I was wondering, Haruhi… I don't mean to offend you or anything, but you are a girl, right?"

Haruhi froze for a second. "Oh, you noticed." _I noticed? What the heck is that supposed to mean?_ "Yes, I am. I'm actually a little surprised."

"I'm sorry, was I not supposed to say anything?"

"No, you're fine. Everyone I've met at school are pretty dense so they don't actually realize that I'm a girl. I wouldn't really care if they did find out."

"Were you trying to purposely hide it from me today or do you usually dress like this?" I realized how horrible that sounded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way."

She laughed. "You're fine, Emiya. You don't need to keep on apologizing." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "Honestly, it's a little bit of both. Kyoya wanted me to try to hide it from you."

"Why?"

"It's a whole "secret" in our club."

"Oh, well, I'll be happy to help keep your secret."

"I don't really care if you tell anyone, to be honest."

"Haruhi, you're no fun. Let me keep the secret."

She shrugged. "Whatever you want."

I grumbled to myself about how unfun she was, which only made her chuckle and playfully roll her eyes.

We ended up finishing our meal quickly and we sat there making small talk as we waited.

"Here's your check," Handa placed the tab down and I immediately snatched it before Haruhi could touch it. I gave her the amount that I needed to pay, including tips, and stuck my tongue out at Haruhi. "Here's your change and a copy of the receipt. Have a good day."

I looked down at it and smiled when I saw that Handa had put hers and her brother's number on it. I folded it and placed it in my bag before standing up. "Shopping?"

Haruhi followed my lead, nodding. "Shopping."

We went to walk out of the small restaurant and I waved goodbye to Taguchi-san and Handa. "Bye, bye! It was nice seeing you!"

"You too, sweetie. Come back to see us anytime."

"Okay!" We exited the restaurant and started to walk leisurely towards the grocery store. "So, what are we gonna get?"

"Well, I definitely need more vegetables and meat. Maybe some milk."

I felt my bag start to vibrate. "Oh, hold on." I pulled out my phone and saw that it was my mother. I answered and put my phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Emiya, where are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm with my friend. Didn't papa tell you?"

" _No_. I need you home now, though."

I sighed. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's really important."

"No, it's fine, mama. I'll head home now."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." I hung up and turned to Haruhi. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. If you need to go, then you need to go."

"I had a lot of fun today. I hope we can hang out again sometime soon."

"Me too."

I gave her a hug before letting go and waving goodbye to her as I walked away. I started to call my father to come and pick me up. "Papa, why are you so forgetful?"

"Hah? What do you mean?"

 _Geez…_ I looked back to where Haruhi once stood with a sad look before sighing. "Can you come to pick me up?"


	11. Chapter 9

"Emiya-chan, would you like to answer my question?"

My eyes snapped open and I picked up my hand that was propping my head up on my desk. I looked up at Kurusu-sensei with wide eyes. "Um," I rubbed my eyes. "exponential decay," I guessed. Some students giggled and I immediately knew I was wrong.

He sighed. "Right subject, completely wrong lesson and answer. Emiya-chan, please try not to sleep in my class."

I felt my face flush red and I mumbled an apology. I looked down at the empty worksheet I was supposed to be working on. I tried to focus on trying to catch up with the others, but from time to time my eyes would drift closed to try to sneak in a cat nap while Kurusu-sensei was distracted.

The school bell tolled for lunch and I quickly sat up to try to convince others that I hadn't fallen asleep again. I hid the worksheet in my bag and stood up to get ready to head down to the cafeteria. I tried to sneak out of the classroom behind some of the tall students, but I was still caught.

"Emiya-chan, can I speak to you for a second?"

I sighed and walked to his desk with my head down. "Yes, Kurusu-sensei?"

"Is everything alright? You usually aren't trying to sleep in here. Is my class suddenly uninteresting to you now?"

"No, no, it's not that." I felt myself start to yawn and I tried my best to repress it. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I love science, I would never get bored of it."

His eyes softened. "Alright. I'll give you until the end of the day to turn in the worksheet." He pointed at my bag that I left at my desk. "Don't think I didn't notice you trying to not turn it in."

My face flushed in embarrassment. "Okay, thank you."

"I also wanted to tell you that I set up you and Kimi to meet with one of the highest scoring students in chemistry from 1A. He's going to help you two with the two labs that you missed out on during your free period after lunch."

"Really? Thank you!"

He smiled. "You're welcome. Now go head out for lunch. Oh, and make sure you go to the second chemistry lab once you're done."

"Okay!"

I left the classroom and went out into the hallway where a couple of students were lingering about. I passed them by as I made my way towards the school cafeteria. I waited in one of the lines as I decided what to have for lunch.

"Hello, Anzai-san," One of the chefs greeted me. "What are you have today?"

I hummed in thought as I looked at the menu. "I think I'll have… one set B pasta meal and a set A salad with a water, please. Oh, and a brownie."

"Of course." I watched as the chef quickly put together my meal for me. "Here you are. Enjoy your meal."

I thanked her as I took my tray and looked around to find a seat. I see Kimi and Uki and I smile at them, hoping to sit with them. Kimi waves at me excitedly, but her hand immediately gets slapped down by Tomiya who plops herself next to her. I felt my smile wipe away and I avoided eye contact with her. I walked away from their table and sat myself down at an empty one instead. I poked at my pasta before taking a bite out of it. I ate what I could before giving up and just putting my head in my hands. I gently pressed the palms of my hands on my eyes as I felt my head swirl.

"Hey, hey, Emiya." I looked up to see Yuuma-san.

"Oh, hi, Yuuma-san." I placed my hands in my lap. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that. You look like you just survived the raising dead." He laughs at his own joke.

I felt my face flush red. "Do I?" I rubbed my eyes and patted down my hair, hoping that would help with my appearance.

"I'm just messing with you."

I forced a laugh. "Oh."

He sat himself down across from me. "Is something wrong? You're usually so cheery and super talkative."

I sighed, now irritated. "My mother decided it was a good idea to keep me busy trying on dresses. Even when it was past midnight, she wouldn't let me go to bed until she found the "perfect" dress for me. I don't even know what it's for. Every time I would ask, she would tell me, "it's for a surprise, sweetie."" I rubbed my arms and placed my head on the table. "I'm just tired… so tired." I let my eyes drift closed again.

"Geez, that must suck."

I hummed in agreement.

I heard him lightly chuckle. "Well, I'll leave you alone so you can try to catch up on your sleep, but for payment, I'm taking your brownie."

"Okay," I mumbled.

I tried not to focus on the conversations that filled up the cafeteria, especially the loud gossip coming from the group of girls that sat behind me. Instead, I tried to focus on relaxing my body enough to where my exhaustion would easily take over.

"Hey, Yuuma-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you speak to me? Your voice is really soothing."

He laughs. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything…"

"Well, I'm failing history. Is that a good thing to talk about?"

I chuckled. "I don't think that's a good thing in general."

"Yeah, but it's just so boring and I can't concentrate on whatever the teacher is talking about. Plus, who really cares-"

His voice started to drown out and I started to feel myself doze off.

I felt my body jolt and I shot up in my seat. I looked around in a daze before landing my gaze on Yuuma-san. "Huh?"

He gave me a warm smile. "Lunch is over. I didn't want to just leave you here."

"Oh, thank you." I reached for my tray, only to find it not there.

"Don't worry about it, Emiya. I got our trays already."

I stood up and stretched. "Thank you, again."

"Okay, I gotta head to practice. You think you can make it to wherever without falling back asleep?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I have my free period right now-" As soon as I said those words, I froze. "Crap, I'm late! I have to go to the chemistry lab!" I ran by Yuuma-san. "I'll see you around," I told him as I exited the cafeteria.

I ran through the halls, almost tripping over my heels from time to time, before making it to the second chemistry lab. I pulled the door open and quickly entered the room before closing the door. "I'm really sorry that I'm late, I lost track of time and-" I turned around and stopped talking when I only saw Kimi sitting at one of the tables, looking at me with wide eyes. I looked around and saw that she was the only one there. "Where is, uh-"

"He isn't here yet." She gave a half shrug. "I guess you aren't late."

I gave a sigh of relief as I made my way to sit beside her. I pressed the palms of my hands against my forehead as I leaned on the table. I dropped my arms and looked over at everything that was already set up for us. "It was… ice cream and… what else?"

"Colored fire! It was so cool when Kurusu-sensei did it for us. I wonder who's going to help us today."

"Sensei says that he's from 1A, but that's all I know. Well, besides that he's one of the highest scoring students for chemistry," I told her before yawning.

She giggles. "You know, during class whenever you would fall asleep, Kurusu-sensei would point it out to us and tallied how many times it happened."

"What? I didn't even notice."

"Because you were sleeping. I think he still has the tally marks on the board."

I covered my face. "Oh gosh, that's so embarrassing."

The door opened and Kimi and I looked towards whoever entered. A familiar boy with auburn hair walked in and I immediately perked up. I went to speak out to him, but noticed that he had a look of great irritation on his face. _What was wrong?_

"Oh! You're here. We're ready to do the projects if you are." Kimi spoke up.

He looked at us in alarm before looking at me and smiling. "Emiya!" He briskly walked over to us with a wide smile. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since the sporting event."

"I've been good," I told him warily.

His face twitched. "What's wrong? It's me, Kaoru! Aren't you happy to see me?"

I nodded. "Of course, but I would be happier if you were actually him." His face fell and I felt a chill run up my spine at the blank stare he gave me. "Hikaru, why are you pretending to be Kaoru?"

He averted his gaze. "That was just a lucky guess." He mumbled.

I gave a small smile. "No, it wasn't."

He looked at me angrily before grabbing one of the packets that held everything that we had to do for the labs. "Let's just get this over with."

Kimi and I shared a look before grabbing a packet of our own to start working. Kimi leaned towards me. "How did you do that?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two going to talk the entire time or should I just go so I'm not just wasting my time?"

"Well," Kimi got out of her seat and grabbed one of the materials to start. "Why don't we get to work on the project together. In the meantime, let me see what I can do to help out."

I grabbed the remaining packet and followed along with the two chemistry pros. "Okay, so first you need to make sure you have the right chemicals and ingredients for the fire. For the red fire, you need strontium salts." Hikaru started explaining how the lab is supposed to be done. I tried paying attention to the words he was saying, but my mind kept on drowning them out. I leaned forward in my seat, resting my chin in my hand enjoying his voice once more. Once in a while, I felt Kimi nudge my arm, encouraging me to write down my answers.

After a bit of "listening" and writing things down, I began to notice that Hikaru's voice started to become softer and softer. I peeked up at him and saw him staring at me with his eyebrows knitted together. "If I'm just so boring to you, I can just leave."

My eyes widened at the sudden outburst from Hikaru. "What?"

"Are you even listening?" I felt my face become red as I tried to answer him. I wasn't listening, but I didn't want to tell him that. He just scoffs and moves to grab his things. "You know what, I'm leaving. I can't believe I even agreed to do this."

I looked at Kimi in alarm who also had the same expression as me. I stood up from my seat to try and stop him. "Wait-"

"I told you, I'm _leaving_." He stormed out.

I paced around the room. "What did I do? What do I do?"

Kimi shrugged. "You were kinda out of it."

"That's because…" I felt my body become hot. "His voice…" I shook my head. "I'm gonna go after him and apologize."

Kimi nodded. "I'll let Kurusu-sensei know what happened."

I thanked her before leaving the room and began to roam around the halls, trying to find the red-head. _Where could he have gone? I have no clue who he is._

I continued to look around, even peeking inside of some of the classrooms. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. That was until I was going down one of the stairs and I saw him outside near one of the fountains. Hoping it was actually him, I quickly ran down the stairs and out the building. "Hikaru!" I called out to him as I ran towards him.

He turned around and he immediately turned sour. "What do you want?"

I tried to catch my breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I just want to apologize for-"

"How did you do it?"

I paused. "Do what?"

"Know that I wasn't Kaoru… that I was me, Hikaru."

I smiled. "Well, when you first walked in, I knew something was off. I may not know you as much as I've come to know Kaoru, but Kaoru tends to suffocate his emotions, which is bad by the way. Whenever he feels a big emotion, like anger, he just goes blank. If anything, he'll show it with his eyes and maybe speak up, but you can always tell that he thinks about his emotions, but you," I watched his face carefully. "you burst your emotions, whether or not you want them to show." When I said that, his face contorted in confusion before he became irritated.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Okay. Is that it?"

I shook my head. " _You_ also called me "Emiya.""

"Isn't that your name?"

"It is, but Kaoru doesn't call me by my name. He usually comes up with some nickname like princess or honey."

"He does?" He voice broke and I felt my heart drop.

I hesitated before continuing. "Those are just two little things, but they speak volumes on who each of you are."

He started to bounce his leg as he stared at the ground in concentration. "Okay."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I want you to stay away from Kaoru."

I looked at him, stunned. Is he serious? I slowly nodded before smiling at him, clasping my hands together to keep myself calm. I started to choose my words carefully. "Okay." _Maybe I can convince him to change his mind._

"Really?" He asked me, doubtful.

"You're his brother, Hikaru. I trust your judgement in what's best for Kaoru. If you want me to stay away, then that's what I'll do."

"Okay, since you trust my judgement so much, I want you to everything to avoid him." He grabbed my wrist and I winced. "I have just the thing."

He started to drag me across the courtyard, ignoring my pleads to let me go. He stopped in front of the school board and let go of my wrist. He motioned towards it. "Pick a club," he told me, sternly.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Why?"

"Just do it."

I bit my lip and looked up at the board, scanning the colorful posters. I carefully pointed at the Culinary Club poster. "The Culinary Club."

Hikaru scanned the poster and shrugged. "Okay, I'll just keep Kaoru away from the school kitchens."

I looked at him again, shocked he would go this far just so I couldn't see Kaoru again. "Are you serious?"

"Hurry up and pick another one. I don't have all day."

I huffed and look back at the board. "I don't know. I have to think about the other clubs."

He sighed heavily. "I have to go. I need to get back before I get into trouble. It won't be hard figuring out what you pick." He told me before briskly walking off.

I watched him go before turning back to the board. I sighed and continued to look at posters for openings at other clubs besides the Culinary Club. My eyes were drawn to a bright red paper with two masks - one happy, the other sad. _The Theatre Club. That sounded promising._ I fiddled with the corner of the poster, considering whether or not to join them.

I looked down and began to think about what had just happened with Hikaru. _I was hoping that I could change his mind, but I only made him angrier... He was scary._ I felt myself begin to tear up and I placed my forehead against the board. _So, one twin hates me and I can't see the other again. Great_ _, this day couldn't get any better._ I began to silently cry, feeling my shoulders shake and hearing how sharp my breath was.

"Emiya." I looked over my shoulder to see Hikaru once again.

"Hikaru." I quickly wiped my tears and turned to face him properly. "You're still here? I thought you needed to get back before you got in trouble."

"They can wait." He sighed and looked up towards the sky.

I waited for him to do something, but he continued to watch the clouds pass by. "I was thinking about the Theatre Club. All you have to do now is to steer Kaoru clear from the-"

"One of my jobs is to keep girls like you happy. That's one of the rules." He clicked his tongue and looked at me. "I'm sorry. You don't have to leave Kaoru alone."

I blinked, surprised. "That's nice to hear, but what made you change your mind?"

"I didn't, I…" He stopped himself and took a big breath. "I… I just…" He pauses and looks away with a pained expression. He scrunches up his nose before looking back at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Thank you… for being there for Kaoru." His face reddened a bit. "We haven't really been seeing eye to eye lately and I know that whatever's bothering him, you're gonna be there for him."

I smiled. "You're welcome, Hikaru. You know, if you ever want somebody to talk to or just to be there, you can come to me anytime. I'm not just going to be there for him, but for you too. If you want me to, of course."

His gaze softened. "If… you need something, a favor of any kind, you can come to me." I felt my smile widen. "But only one."

"Of course."

"I'm only doing this because I care about my brother and... you seem important to him." A look of distraught flashed through his face.

I carefully placed my hand on his forearm. "I'm not as important to him as you are. You're his brother, his twin brother. I'm sure you two have been there for each other since birth and there's absolutely nothing I can do to break that bond," I pulled my hand away. "not that I want to." I smiled to myself and turned back to the board, fiddling with one of the club posters. "I don't think whatever you both are fighting will tear you two apart, maybe it will make you stronger." I shrugged and pulled off a tab to locate the room for the Theatre Club. "But what do I know, right? I don't have a twin myself-"

"Yeah, you don't."

" _But_ , I do have a family that I care about." I patted his arm. "It may not be the same, but both bonds have a similar love to them." I moved to walk around him. "Thanks, by the way, for showing me the different clubs. I really appreciate it, Hikaru. I'll see you around, yeah?" I waved him goodbye as I reentered the school. _I can't believe that worked in the end_.


End file.
